MVP
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [ENDING] Di halte malam hari setelah bermain basket, Kai menemukan seorang gadis sempurna seperti Kyungsoo. Cantik, baik, manis dan pintar! It's KaiSoo [Kai & Kyungsoo] 2SHOOT! Gender Switch/GS. Slight, HunHan & ChanBaek!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MVP**

 **Length : 2SHOOT**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, school–life, romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO!**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **AND**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi nyaring, memaksa para pemain dari dua sekolah menengah yang berbeda tersebut untuk berhenti mengejar bola dan menerima keputusan akhir yang tertera dipapan besar disisi lapangan.

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar saat matanya menatap jumlah skor dipapan. Seirin – Rakuzan 103 – 112.

Shit!

Sekolahnya kalah!

"Selamat atas kekalahanmu," Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kesamping, menemukan sosok lelaki pirang dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya tersebut tersenyum menge jek kearahnya.

"Terimakasih! Tapi lain kali aku akan membuatmu menangis kalah Kris Wu!" Balas Chanyeol sinis, kemudian karna sportifitas sebagai kapten tim, dia menjabat tangan lawannya tersebut.

"Kuharap kau bisa menenangkannya." Kris membawa dagunya kearah lelaki jangkung berkulit coklat ditengah lapangan itu. "Katakan padanya bahwa dia seratus tahun lebih muda jika ingin mengalakanku."

"Jangan remehkan Ace kami."

"Well, aku bukannya meremehkannya. Hanya saja aku bicara fakta, seperti yang kubilang, dia masih terlalu muda untuk membuka Zone." Kris menyeringai kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengeram marah dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat. Sialan! Dia baru saja dipermalukan oleh musuh terbesarnya, Kapten tim basket Rakuzan.

Kemudian panitia penyelenggara acara mengumunkan agar perwakilan sekolah yang masuk tiga besar memasuki lapangan untuk menerima tropi. Chanyeol maju sebagai perwakilan sekolahnya, lelaki jangkung itu berada ditangga kedua setelah Kris sebagai nomor dua.

"Bangsat!" Lelaki jangkung lain dengan kulit kecoklatannya itu mendesis marah, menatap benci kearah Kris yang tengah mengacungkan tropi kemenangannya diiringi ledakan confenti serta sorakan riuh. Sial! Seharusnya Chanyeollah yang berada disana.

"Sudahlah Kai, kita bisa membalasnya lain waktu." Sehun, si shooting guard Seirin yang juga satu tim dengan Chanyeol dan lelaki bernama Kai itu menjawab dengan acuh, mengangkat bahunya tidak terlalu peduli. Asalkan sudah bisa bermain di pertandingan nasional saja sudah cukup baginya. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk lelaki bernama Kai disampingnya, nampaknya lelaki dengan rambut keperakannya itu masih belum terima jika Kris berhasil menundukkannya yang notabe adalah seorang Ace.

"Aku akan membalasmu Kris, lain kali.." Sumpahnya diiringi tatapan tajam dari mata elangnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan permainan basketnya saat matahari sudah benar–benar tenggelam diperaduannya, membuat Gor tempatnya sedari tadi bermain basket mulai gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan yang kebetulan sedang penuh sajalah yang menjadi pencahayaan alami. Kai membawa bolanya dan menuju sisi lapangan untuk mengambil handuk untuk mengusap peluh disekitar wajahnya, kemudian lelaki tersebut menyampirkan satu tali tasnya kesebelah punggung kokohnya, melangkah meninggalkan Gor menuju kearah parkiran yang dekat dengan sebuah halte bus. Sebelum pergi, lelaki itu menuju box minuman disisi jalan dan mengambil satu kaleng soda setelah sebelumnya memasukkan sebuah koin.

Glup!

Kai meneguk rakus sodanya sampai hanya tersisa setengah, kemudian lelaki itu meremas kuat kaleng tersebut sampai penyok sebelum melemparkannya ke tong sampah kecil didekat kursi halte.

Tuk!

"Awh!" Kai yang sudah membalikkan badannya hendak pergi itu sontak berhenti saat mendengar sebuah pekikan halus tersebut, dia mendekati kursi tunggu halte dan tersentak kecil saat mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah mengusap–usap lengannya yang sepertinya basah. Dahi lelaki tan tersebut berkerut. Oh, bagaimana dia tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu disini? Dan ada apa dengan lengannya? Apa sisa sodanya mengenai gadis itu?

"Maaf." Gadis tersebut sontak mendongak dan sinar rembulan yang kebetulan tengah bebas dari halangan awan itu menyinari wajahnya yang mungil. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil menggelang imut. Matanya yang bulat nampak terang peris seperti cahaya bulan diatas sana.

"Tidak apa. Lemparanmu tadi sedikit meleset sehingga sisa sodanya mengenai lenganku." Oh..Oh! Kai masih terdiam mematung, menatap sosok gadis mungil yang kini mendudukkan diri dikursi halte tersebut dengan santai setelah berhasil membersihkan lengannya. Gadis tersebut sempat mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati Kai hanya diam ditempat.

"Kau tidak apa?" barulah saat gadis manis itu bersuara, Kai tersadar dan tersenyum samar.

"Maaf! Lemparanku meleset,"

"Tidak apa." gadis itu tersenyum lagi, dan entah bagaimana senyum itu terasa bagai sebuah sihir yang membuat Kai terhipnotis, lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan gadis manis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?"

"Um? Aku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat Kai berbicara, lelaki tan itu mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan dirinya dipilar halte. Entahlah, dia merasa enggan pulang dan memilih tinggal bersama gadis manis ini saja.

"Menunggu bus, tentu saja. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bermain basket?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan ekor mata melirik bola basket ditangan lelaki itu.

"Yeah." Kai men _dribbling_ bolanya ke tanah dengan santai, kemudian menangkapnya sebelum menatap kembali si gadis.

"Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis sendiriian menunggu bus dihari yang sudah malam."

"Dan kenapa kau peduli? Bahkan kau tidak mengenalku." Kai menaikkan dahinya sedikit tersinggung, namun dia hanya diam.

"Bukan maksudku sok kenal, tapi aku peduli karna merasa bahwa seorang gadis tidak pantas berada dihalte bus seorang diri dimalam hari." balas Kai sedikit sinis, dan jawaban barusan membuat si gadis tertawa kecil dengan cantiknya. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, bahkan tawanya terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau ini gampang tersinggung ya?" gadis itu kemudian menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan cantik, lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Kai.

"Wu Kyungsoo!"

Kai tidak bisa untuk menolak uluran tersebut, dengan sedikit seringaian kecil, lelaki itu menyambut uluran tangan gadis manis bernama Wu Kyungsoo tersebut dan bergumam dalam hati mengagumi betapa tangan yang sangat mungil itu terasa halus ditangannya.

"Kim Kai." Kyungsoo menarik uluran tangannya dan Kai nampak mengerang dengan itu, dia sedikit tidak rela saja saat tangan lembut itu lepas dari genggamannya.

"Baiklah Kim Kai, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai busmu datang. Yeah, anggap sebagai permintaan maaf karna lenganmu kotor akibat leparanku."

"Tidak usah repot."

"Oh! Ayolah, apakah itu hal besar?"

"Tapi apakah kau bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika kau bohong dan akan berbuat macam–macam padaku?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata bulatnya dan itu nampak lucu, Kai terkekeh dibuatnya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Apakah itu kesan pertamamu saat melihatku?"

"Ya. Dari ini," Kyungsoo menunjuk daun telinga sebelah kirinya sendiri, dan Kai yang mengerti langsung tersenyum samar. Kyungsoo baru saja menyinggung tiga _pierching_ ditelinga kirinya.

" _Don't judge someone from the cover._ "

"Aku hanya takut." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dan Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya kemudian terdiam membiarkan keadaan sepi karna tidak adanya percapakan. Kyungsoo yang duduk dikursi halte dengan pandangan lurus kearah jalanan sementara Kai bersandar dipillar dengan raut datar.

"Jadi, dimana kau sekolah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya guna memecah keadaan canggung ini.

"Seirin tingkat akhir. Kau?"

"Apa kau salah satu anggota tim basket?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Menurutmu?"

"Apa kau mengikuti Inter High bulan lalu? Kudengar Seirin mendapat juara dua." Kai mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum kecut. Ah, _kekalahan_ itu! Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan terlupakan. Kyungsoo kini membulatkan matanya kagum.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sekolah di Kyunghee, tingkat kedua." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wow. Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan gadis genius?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, saat melakukan itu pipinya yang tembam akan terangkat sehingga matanya yang bulat nampak menyabit dengan lucu, kemudian bibirnya yang tebal akan membentuk hati yang cantik. Oh! Manis. Kai mengerjap, merekam ekspresi cantik itu dalam otaknya.

Obrolan ringan keduanya kemudian terhenti saat bus yang Kyungsoo tunggu sudah datang, masih cukup jauh memang. Gadis itu kemudian merapikan sedikit rambutnya lalu bangkit berdiri disisi jalan disamping Kai.

"Jangan berlebihan." Ucapnya malu–malu. Kemudian hening sejenak sampai kendaraan yang Kyungsoo tunggu sudah datang.

"Busmu datang." Kai bergumam, dia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk menghentikan bus yang mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan sedang. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dan merasa geli sendiri saat baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo benar–benar sangat mungil, lihatlah tingginya yang hanya mencapai tinggi pundaknya itu.

"Aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo berucap saat bus berhenti didepannya dan pintu penumpang terbuka, gadis itu menatap Kai dan tersenyum manis.

"Sampai jumpa Kai, ppaii~!" Kyungsoo melambai imut kemudian memasuki bus dan membiarkan kendaraan besar tersebut membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam ditempat. _Kyungsoo! Wu Kyungsoo_! Seperti marga seseorang yang dia kenal. Tapi, ah itu mungkin hanya kebetulan. Saat bus tersebut hilang dari pandangan matanya, barulah lelaki itu tersadar oleh sesuatu. Oh Kim Kai bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak meminta nomor ponselnya? _Sial!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari sabtu ini berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat semua murid didalam kelas bersorak riuh. Akhirnya mereka terbebas dari beban berat yang sedari pagi membuat mereka pusing. _Well_ , berhubung besok hari minggu, setiap orang sepertinya punya rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Kai, aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke café biasa. Mau ikut?" Sehun memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas saat guru mata pelajaran sejarah telah meninggalkan ruangan, lelaki pucat itu menatap sahabatnya meminta jawaban.

"Bertemu Luhan?"

" _Aha._ "

"Cih, lalu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun. Dan aku akan menjadi penonton begitu? Sialan!" Kai berucap sinis dengan decakan kecil sambil berdiri dari kursinya, menyampirkan sebelah tali tasnya kebahu kanan.

"Oh, ayolah kau ini sensitive sekali. Kau sudah jomblo dua bulan setelah putus dari Tzuyu! Kenapa tidak mencari pacar baru saja?" Sehun berucap acuh, lelaki pucat itu kemudian merangkul bahu sahabatnya, berjalan bersama meninggalkan kelas menuju parkiran dimana Chanyeol dan pacarnya sudah menunggu. Hari ini hari sabtu, waktunya menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang–senang.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan sepupu Luhan, ya siapa tahu kau tertarik."

"Sejak kapan Oh Sehun menjadi peri cinta?" Kai mencibir tajam kemudian melepas rangkulan Sehun kasar, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, berjalan melewati lorong–lorong sekolah dimana beberapa gadis _hoobae_ memekik kecil saat berpapasan dengannya. _Yeah_! Kai itu popular disekolahnya. Kaya, tampan, pintar, atletis, pemain basket inti pula. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona itu?

Sehun hanya berdecak geli, lelaki dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Kai itu kemudian menyusul sahabatnya sampai keduanya menemukan sosok Chanyeol melambai kearahnya.

"Kau akan ikut Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai mengangkat bahunya menolak, namun lelaki itu kembali berfikir. Hari ini dia tidak ada latihan basket ataupun dance, dia juga tidak punya pacar untuk dikencani, tugas sekolah juga sedang _free_. Benar juga, apa yang akan dia lakukan dirumah nanti? Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan pulang malam, kedua _noona_ nya juga pasti sama. Menghela nafas pasrah, lelaki itu kemudian mengusap rambut peraknya pasrah.

"Oke, aku ikut." Kai menjawab acuh dan Sehun hanya terkekeh. Ketiga lelaki tampan itu kemudian menuju kearah motor sport mereka masing–masing, menggunakan helm teropong mereka. Khusus Chanyeol dia membawa dua helm, lelaki itu menyerahkan helm _bogo_ o berstiker kartoon Frozen berwarna biru laut kearah pacarnya, Baekhyun, gadis imut dengan mata sipit itu kemudian naik keboncengan belakang, memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketiga lelaki itu turun dari motor masing–masing saat mencapai parkiran café tempat dimana mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu. _Well,_ Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun memang bersahabat dekat. Selain karna ketiganya seangkatan, mereka juga satu tim basket.

"Yeolli, aku mau pancake strawberry dan ice cream porsi jumbo." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja sambil berjalan memasuki café, sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar rajukan imut itu hanya terkekeh dan mengiyakan permintaan pacarnya. Kai dan Sehun yang melihat perbedaan tinggi kedua manusia yang sangat drastis itu sempat berfikir dalam hati, _Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang Pedofil_. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuh tiangnya itu merangkul Baekhyun yang luar biasa sangat mungil itu.

Ckck! Bicara mungil, Kai jadi teringat seseorang. Seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan tubuh mungil dengan tinggi yang hanya mencapai pundaknya, _Wu Kyungsoo._ Seorang gadis manis yang tanpa sengaja dia temui seminggu lalu.

 _Tling!_

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi saat Kai mendorong pintu kaca café tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya, dengan ogah–ogahan dia kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil posisi di salah satu meja paling pojok, itu sudah menjadi tempat favorit mereka sehabis latihan basket, entah hanya bertiga atau bersama anggota tim lainnya, dan biasanya dia, Sehun dan Chanyeol akan langsung memesan kopi atau late untuk menghilangkan penat seperti kebiasaan. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ketiganya jarang sekali berkumpul bersama, alasannya karna mereka sudah punya pacar masing–masing. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, Sehun bersama Luhan dan Kai bersama Tzuyu. Yeah meski pada akhirnya hubungan Kai dengan gadis tersebut harus kandas dua bulan yang lalu.

"Luhan eonni belum datang ya?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

"Entahlah, aku akan menghubunginya." Jawab Sehun sambil meraih ponsel disaku celananya kemudian menekan tombol _speed dial_ , menempelkan benda hitam tipis itu ketelinga kirinya. Beberapa menit dia bicara dan mengakhiri panggilan, meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Apa kita harus memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?"

"Pesan saja," Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan saran Chanyeol, kemudian lelaki itu menatap Kai disampingnya.

"Kau pesan apa Kai?"

"Seperti biasa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan merasakan getaran kecil disaku roknya saat gadis berambut pirang itu baru melangkah keluar dari Laboratorium Biologi. Dengan sebelah tangan sementara lengan lain memeluk buku paket, gadis itu meraih ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera disana.

"Halo Sehunnie?"

"Hai sayang, apa kau sudah pulang?" Tanya dari sebrang.

"Aku baru keluar dari Lab, sebentar lagi aku keluar dari sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Aku menunggumu di café biasa bersama yang lain, kau bisa datang? Apa aku harus menjemputmu?" Luhan nampak berfikir sejenak, gadis itu sudah sampai dikelasnya, dia menjepit ponselnya diantara bahu kiri dan telinga kirinya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas.

"Aku akan pergi kesana bersama Kyungsoo. Apa itu oke?"

"Tentu saja, aku menunggu sayang. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Sehun," Luhan menutup sambungan, menyimpan ponselnya kembali dalam saku roknya kemudian berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada disebelah kelasnya, saat matanya menemukan sosok yang dia cari tengah melangkah sendiri keluar kelas, gadis bermata rusa asal Cina itu segera saja memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya, membuat yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh.

"Luhan eonni?"

"Kyungsoo, temani aku bertemu Sehun ya." pintanya, Kyungsoo nampak berfikir sejenak. "kalian kan akan kencan, aku tidak mau mengganggu." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kami tidak kencan kok," Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangan didepan wajah meyakinkan sepupunya tersebut. "Sehun bilang dia juga mengajak teman kok, tidak hanya kami berdua. Hanya acara makan ice cream bersama dihari sabtu. Bagaimana? Mau yah menemaniku?" Luhan memohon dengan ekspresi memelas dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak permintaan sepupunya tersebut, dengan helaan nafas dia kemudian mengangguk, membuat Luhan bersorak kegirangan.

"Wah terimakasih Kyungsoo-ei. Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Luhan semangat kemudian menarik lengan kecil Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan sekolah menuju halte terdekat untuk mencari bus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menaiki bus selama sepuluh menit, kedua gadis manis dengan balutan seragam sama itu kemudian menyebrangi jalan guna mencapai sebuah café yang berada disebrang. Suara lonceng kecil terdengar saat Luhan mendorong pintu kacanya, mata rusanya kemudian beredar menyusuri ruangan dan tersenyum saat mendapati sosok Sehun melambai dimeja pojok. Segera saja dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo disampingnya untuk menghampiri pacarnya tersebut.

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik senang kemudian memberikan Sehun dua kecupan manis dipipinya. Gadis itu kemudian menyapa teman–teman Sehun yang kebetulan dia kenal karna Sehun pernah mengenalkannya.

"Hai Baekki, kau datang juga." sapanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyendok satu potong pancake kemulutnya, gadis imut itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung dan terkejut karna belum mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada sahabat pacarnya.

"Ahya, aku membawa teman. Perkenalkan, namanya Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo yang nampak kikuk itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, namaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil dan gadis imut yang menyapa Luhan tadi melambai manis kearahnya.

"Namaku Baekhyun dan ini pacarku, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia menatap Sehun sejenak dan tersenyum kecil. _Well_ , Kyungsoo sudah bertemu beberapa kali dengan pacar Luhan ini, jadi dia rasa dia tidak usah memperkenalkan diri. Chanyeol menyuruhnya duduk dan Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kanan Sehun sementara Kyungsoo duduk disebelah kiri Sehun, dahinya sedikit berkerut karna menemukan kursi lain disebelahnya yang berisi tas dan jaket, fikirnya pasti ada teman Sehun yang lain.

"Um, ini tas milik siapa?"

"Temanku, dia sedang ke toilet. Ah itu dia datang," Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak menoleh ataupun apa sampai dia merasakan kursi disebelahnya berderit karna di geser, kemudian seorang lelaki duduk disebelahnya, saat itulah Kyungsoo baru menolehkan kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya, sontak kedua mata bulatnya membulat.

"Kim Kai?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo?" Kai yang baru kembali dari toilet mengernyitkan dahinya saat menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk disebelahnya. Memang sih tadi Sehun bilang jika Luhan akan mengajak teman wanitanya kesini, tapi Kai sungguh tidak menyangka jika yang dimaksud teman Luhan adalah Kyungsoo. Wow! Ini kebetulan besar.

"Hai Kai, kita bertemu lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dengan manisnya, membuat Kai kembali teringat pada pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu. Ah, senyum itu bahkan masih sama, masih secantik rembulan.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Luhan takjub dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Dia yang menemaniku menunggu bus malam itu," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kufikir kau tidak mau jika aku menemanimu malam itu," Kai membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kemenangan, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sehingga mata bulatnya menyabit dengan lucu.

"Itu karna aku berfikir kau orang jahat. Tapi yah, terimakasih untuk waktu itu. Jika tidak bersamamu, aku tak yakin tak akan ada orang jahat yang datang." Kai menyeringai kecil, mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lupakan! Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Uh? Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "iya, kau."

"Hm, aku pesan milkshake dan waffle coklat saja,"

"Oke," Kai mengangguk dan memanggil salah satu pelayan, menyebutkan pesanan Kyungsoo. Kemudian keduanya kembali terlibat pembicaraan ringan, membuat empat pasang mata disana menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi yang..eng, _senang_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau akan pulang bersama Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sedih saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang bersama Sehun, itu artinya dia harus pulang menaiki bus seorang diri. Hah!

"Maafkan aku ya Kyung! Kami akan membeli sesuatu dulu," jawab Luhan tidak enak hati, melihat keresahan sepupunya tersebut, Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibir hatinya.

"Tidak apa kok, aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawabnya ceria. Sehun yang melihat itu jadi punya ide.

"Aku akan meminta Kai untuk mengantarmu pulang,"

"A–apa?" Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng sambil mengibas kedua tangannya cepat–cepat, dia kemudian menoleh kearah Kai yang baru saja kembali dari kasir untuk membayar tagihan.

"Iya, kau pulang bersama Kai saja, lebih aman." timpal Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga kompak mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," sahutnya menolak, namun Sehun yang sepertinya sengaja segera mengucapkan pemikirannya saat lelaki tan itu kembali dan tengah menggunakan jaketnya.

"Aku akan pulang bersama Luhan, Kai.. kau yang mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ya."

"E–eh, tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kai nampak berfikir sejenak, ekspresi wajah datarnya tak terbaca, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa bahwa Kai akan menolak untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Oke," Kyungsoo sontak mendongak mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Sip, kalau begitu aku dan Baekhyun akan pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa," pasangan itu melambai kemudian beranjak meninggalkan café. Sehun dan Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama, hingga tersisa Kai dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Ayo," Kai mengangkat dagunya memberi kode pada Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya, gadis manis itu menurut kemudian mengikuti langkah Kai menuju parkiran. Lelaki itu memakai helmnya lalu menaiki motornya yang besar, memutar kunci sampai deru mesin yang keras terdengar.

"Aku hanya membawa satu helm, tidak masalah." Kai memberi kode agar Kyungsoo naik, tapi gadis itu masih diam ditempat sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Kai yang melihat itu berdecak kecil, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata elangnya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Um, aku bisa pulang sendiri saja."

"Kyungsoo naiklah atau aku akan memaksamu. Jangan keras kepala! Ini sudah sore dan tidak baik seorang wanita pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kikuk, dengan ragu dia kemudian naik keboncengan belakang, memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu sebagai pegangan. Yeah, memang sih mereka tadi mengobrol dengan santai, tapi jika diantar pulang seperti ini cukup membuat Kyungsoo canggung. Kai kemudian melajukan motornya dengan santai, satu tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo dipundaknya dan membawa tangan mungil itu keperutnya.

"Berpeganganlah yang benar atau kau akan jatuh."

Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo memanas karna malu.

"K–Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah tidak ada yang marah jika melihat kita?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, berfikir takut jika seandainya Kai usudah punya pacar, pasti akan terasa canggung sekali.

"Menurutmu aku sudah punya pacar?" Kyungsoo berfikir dalam hati. Lelaki setampan Kai mana mungkin sendiri, pasti para wanita akan mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri. Dan kau pasti sama bukan?"

Oh! Kai _single_. Dan entah kenapa dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang dengan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan motor sportnya didepan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan cat warna coklat tua, membiarkan Kyungsoo turun dari boncengan belakang dan berdiri didepannya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, mau mampir?" Kai melepas helmnya, menatap kedalam rumah Kyungsoo sejenak untuk berfikir.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, hendak beranjak jika Kai tidak bersuara.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya mereka sengaja ingin _mendekatkan_ kita."

"Um, siapa?" Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatap Kai tak mengerti. Uh, wajahnya yang sedang bingung itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali dimata Kai.

"Mereka, Luhan dan Sehun. Kau tidak merasakannya?" Kyungsoo mengedip polos sebelum menggeleng imut.

"Kufikir hanya kebetulan,"

"Yeah." Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia terdiam menatap Kyungsoo yang memang tengah menatapnya. Sejenak saat matanya terpaut dengan manik bulat tersebut, Kai seperti merasakan sesuatu tengah menggelitik didalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuncah dan meluap–luap, membuat Kai merasa mual untuk menahannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun dan Luhan sengaja mendekatkannya dengan Kai? Oh.

"Kyungsoo," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, perasaannya tidak menentu, namun dengan yakin dia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan motor sportnya tepat didepan sebuah gerbang besar dengan papan bertuliskan _Kyunghee High School_ didepannya. Lelaki itu mematikan mesin motornya, melepas helm dan mengusap–usap rambutnya yang agak berantakan, kemudian mata elangnya menatap kearah gerbang yang masih tertutup rapat. Segaris senyum kecil tercipta dibibir sexynya, lelaki itu menatap arloji ditangan kirinya dan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

 _Well_ , jika kalian bertanya dimana posisi Kai saat ini? Jawabannya adalah sekolah Kyungsoo. Yeah, ini sudah berjalan seminggu dari pertemuan mereka di café dan dua minggu pertemuan mereka di halte. Entahlah, Kai seperti merasakan gelitikan kecil dihatinya, seperti perasaan bahagia berlebihan saat berkirim pesan dengan Kyungsoo. Memang sih, mereka sering bertukar pesan dan sesekali Kai menelfon gadis itu, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu manis, yah, polos dan sederhana, sebenarnya jauh dari tipenya, tapi Kyungsoo itu seperti punya aura tersendiri yang membuatnya terpikat. Kai belum bisa memastikan apakah dia benar–benar tertarik dengan Kyungsoo sesuai rencana Sehun. Tapi..yeah, kita lihat dulu apa salahnya? Lagipula dia jomblo dan Kyungsoo juga sama, apa salahnya mencoba?

Kai menatap gerbang didepannya itu sekali lagi. Ini adalah sekolah menengah nomor satu di Seoul, sekolah elit berisi kumpulan manusia dengan otak cerdas. Kai tahu bagaimana sulitnya masuk kesekolah ini, harus melewati seleksi ketat dan memperebutkan _quota_ yang sangat terbatas, Yeah. Dan mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah salah satu murid disini membuatnya tersenyum, dia merasa bangga karna kenyataan Kyungsoo adalah satu diantara ratusan murid _pilihan_.

Tepat setelah lima menit menunggu, gerbang tersebut terbuka lebar dan ratusan manusia berhamburan bagai anak lebah keluar dari sarangnya. Kai turun dari motornya, matanya mengawasi setiap gadis yang keluar dari gerbang tersebut satu persatu. Beberapa gadis yang lewat didepannya sempat melemparkan tatapan kagum kepadanya sebelum terkikik kecil bersama temannya yang lain, tapi Kai tak peduli, lelaki itu acuh saja dan masih mengawasi dengan teliti sampai retina matanya menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Itu! gadis dengan bando ungu itu adalah Kyungsoo. Kai segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi gadis itu, matanya masih mengawasi Kyungsoo yang kini berhenti dan merogoh blazzernya lalu mengangkat telfon.

"Hallo?"

"Lihat didepan gerbang sebelah barat,"

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja," lalu gadis itu melakukan perintah Kai, menoleh kearah barat dan menemukan Kai melambai kearahnya, mata gadis itu sempat melebar sejenak sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah Kai.

"Kai? Kenapa disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya terkejut dan mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mejemputmu saja," Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, ekor matanya menatap pipi Kyungsoo yang kini mulai merona manis.

"Ti–tidak usah repot–repot kok."

"Aku tidak merasa repot. Ayo!" Kai kemudian menaiki motornya, memberi perintah agar Kyungsoo naik keboncengan. Sejenak gadis bermata bulat itu ragu, lalu dia menatap sekitar dan sadar bahwa mereka tengah menjadi tontonan, tidak mau menambah malu, Kyungsoo segera naik keboncengan belakang dan memeluk kecil pinggang lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam minggu ada pertandingan jalanan, datanglah."

Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan cheese cakesnya mendongak, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan dahi berkerut. Memang sih, Kai yang katanya akan mengantarnya pulang menunda pekerjaannya dulu, malah berbelok mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang disebuah café tak jauh dari sekolah Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa acara resmi?"

"Tidak juga, hanya pertandingan untuk amal. Tapi aku akan bermain untuk tim inti," Kyungsoo meraih gelas Milkshakenya –minuman favoritnya– kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Apa temanmu yang lain juga ikut? Maksudku Sehun,"

"Ya. Sehun dan Chanyeol, dia juga tim inti." Kai masih menunggu, menatap intens gadis manis yang kini meraih cheese cakesnya kemudian mengunyahnya dengan lucu, kedua pipinya mengembung dengan imut.

"Jadi kau akan datang? Aku bisa menjemputmu." Kai kembali berucap, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan makanannya, entahlah dia hanya berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan datang, dia harap Kyungsoo berkata 'ya'.

"Tidak usah, aku akan datang bersama Luhan saja. Jam berapa acaranya mulai?"

"Jam enam sore." Ah, senang sekali karna Kyungsoo mau datang.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengangguk–ngangguk, menyelesaikan potongan cheese cakes terakhirnya sebelum menyeruput habis Milkshakenya. Kai tersenyum, Kyungsoo ternyata kekanakan, lihat sisa remah keju itu disudut bibirnya. Ck!

"Kau sepertinya sangat kelaparan ya,"

"Ada tiga pratikum tadi dan aku tidak sempat makan siang karna sibuk membuat laporan."

"Ck, ada remah dibibirmu."

"Ap–pa?" Kyungsoo menegang ditempat, matanya membulat lebar saat lelaki itu mendekat dan tangannya terulur mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Makanmu sangat kekanakan," Kai terkekeh kecil menjauhkan wajahnya saat dirasa Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah memerah padam. Ah, manisnya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai pelan dan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gugupnya. Seringaian kecil tercipta disudut bibir lelaki itu, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Sepertinya usaha Sehun dan Luhan untuk mendekatkan kita berhasil, aku merasa tertarik padamu." kalimat Kai yang diucapkan dengan terang–terangan itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, semburat merah itu kini semakin banyak, membakar wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus.

"A–apa?"

"Apa kau juga merasa tertarik denganku?"

"A..aku," Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, namun kali ini dengan senyum kecil terkembang dibibirnya. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya pada Kai, dia masih belum tahu. Mereka baru mengenal tak lebih dari tiga minggu, dia butuh meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak usah dijawab sekarang." ucap Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, sepertinya ini bukan timing yang tepat.

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pantulan bola masih terdengar dilapangan basket _indoor_ meski mentari telah kembali bersembunyi dibalik peraduannya. Kai, si anak basket itu melakukan _jump shoot_ sehingga bola berwarna orange itu meluncur dengan sempurna kedalam ring.

"Jika seorang Kai bermain basket seorang diri, maka dia tengah _berfikir_." kalimat itu membuat gerakan Kai yang hendang melakukan _shoot_ dari garis line–up itu tertunda, berhenti dan menatap Sehun yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya.

"Memikirkan mau menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo atau tidak?" Kai menyipitkan matanya menatap Sehun yang tengah menaik turunkan alisnya genit. Cih, sejak kapan sahabat karibnya ini menjadi aneh seperti ini? Ah, maksudnya baru kali ini Sehun semangat sekali mendekatkannya pada seseorang.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa hobby barumu adalah menjadi peri cinta Tuan Oh!" Sehun terkekeh, mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Latihan sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol dan anggota lain juga sudah pulang. Tapi Kai masih tinggal dan melakukan _dribbling–shoot_ berulang–ulang, dan Sehun yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil paham, Kai tengah berfikir saat ini.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo lebih baik dari si Tzuyu,"

"Jangan menyebut si _penghianat_ itu," ucap Kai datar, membahas gadis berambut coklat itu membuatnya sangat muak. Cih!

"Ayolah _man_ , nyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Mau sampai kapan kau _move on_ dari Tzuyu?" Kai diam, tidak menjawab, sibuk melakukan _shooting_ seorang diri mengacuhkan Sehun, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Masa PDKT'mu sudah hampir habis!" Sehun mendengus, dan Kai tidak merespon.

"Pertandingan jalanan tinggal dua hari lagi, nyatakan cinta atau tidak terserah padamu, tapi Luhan bilang jika sampai minggu ini kau masih menggantung hubungan kalian, maka Luhan bersumpah akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darimu. Kau tahukan Luhan tipe sepupu yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya?" Kai masih diam, pura–pura mengacuhkan omongan Sehun yang panjang lebar itu meski telinganya masih mampu mendengar dengan baik apa yang lelaki pucat itu katakan.

"Yasudah terserah, aku hanya berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Terserah kaulah, _byee_.." Sehun meraih tasnya diatas kursi tunggu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam ditempat, berfikir.

Luhan akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya? Oh ayolah, dia juga butuh berfikir. Tidak mungkinkan dia menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo tanpa berfikir matang terlebih dahulu? Lagipula, Kai masih belum bisa _Move On_ sepenuhnya dari Tzuyu, mantan pacarnya yang menghianatinya dua bulan yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bukankah dia cocok dengan tipemu? Anak basket?" Luhan yang asik bermain ponsel itu berkomentar pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah tengkurap diatas ranjang sambil membolak–balikan majalah. Itu adalah majalah basket bulanan.

"Menurutmu dia menyukaiku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu, dia membuka lembaran sampul majalah tersebut dan menemukan sebuah profil seseorang.

' _ **Kim Kai, Ace Seirin yang berhasil mencetak skor terbanyak selama pertandingan**_ **'**

Lalu ditengahnya ada foto Kai yang tengah melakukan _jump shoot_. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, mengusap foto tersebut dengan telunjuk mungilnya. Kai itu tampan, tinggi, sexy dan anak basket, tipenya sekali. Jika Kyungsoo bertanya apakah dia tertarik, yeah, Kyungsoo cukup tertarik. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Kai merasa tertarik juga padanya? Memang sih, mereka beberapa waktu ini sering bertemu dan berkirim pesan atau menelfon. Dan selama _masa pendekatan_ itu Kyungsoo akui Kai adalah tipe lelaki _gentle_ meski kadang kala raut wajahnya itu sedatar tembok, tidak bisa ditebak. Yah, bagaimana ya. Kai itu _lelaki jantan_ , sikapnya juga tidak terduga, membuat Kyungsoo kadang kala harus merasa malu ataupun gugup. Ah!

"Jangan kecewakan aku ya, aku sudah susah–susah mendekatkanmu dengannya." Luhan yang mulanya duduk disofa kini bangkit, tiduran disamping Kyungsoo. "kurasa Kai menyukaimu kok, Sehun juga bilang seperti itu." lanjutnya kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, ikut merebahkan dirinya disisi Luhan.

"Waktu itu dia juga bilang jika dia tertarik padaku sih,"

"Nah itu sudah ada tanda–tanda jika dia akan menyatakan cinta padamu." Luhan tersenyum senang, menatap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Oh! Kyungsoo jika sampai pertandingan jalanan besok dia tidak menyatakan cinta padamu, aku bersumpah akan menjauhkanmu darinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga kiri, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat terdengar nada sambung.

"Halo sayang?" kemudian terdengar suara berat dari seseorang disebrang sana setelah nada sambung keempat.

" _Gege_!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, memekik manja pada kakaknya yang sedang ada di Busan sana.

"Ada apa menelfonku hm? Merindukanku ya?" terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sana, membuat Kyungsoo langsung merengut.

"Gege jangan GR!"

"Haha. Lalu ada perlu apa menghubungiku hm? Bagaimana kabar Papa dan Mama?"

"Mereka baik Ge!" sahut Kyungsoo. "Gege kapan pulang? Papa dan Mama merindukanmu tahu,"

"Tiga hari lagi, seminar disini belum selesai sayang." tiga hari lagi, itu artinya hari senin? Hah, Kyungsoo diam–diam menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Ada pertandingan jalanan loh Ge. Sayang sekali Gege tidak ikut.."

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau akan datang menonton?"

"Ya. Bersama Lulu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi jaga diri baik–baik ya."

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "yasudah, Gege baik–baik dan cepat pulang ya, _miss you_."

" _Miss you_ _too_ adikku sayang." sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo langsung memekik senang. Yes! Gegenya akan pulang tiga hari lagi dan ini aman! Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan pergi kekamar mandi, bersiap akan menonton pertandingan basket jalanan sore ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan sudah ramai, tribun penonton pun juga sudah penuh, meskipun ini bukan pertandingan resmi, tapi banyak yang berminat untuk menonton. Yeah, dari awal pertandingan ini kan memang untuk amal. Tapi beruntung, meski dalam keadaan ramai, Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih sempat mendapat dua bangku kosong paling depan, kedua gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman, melambai pada Baekhyun yang terlihat ada dideretan bangku pemain.

Ah! Kyungsoo menatap kearah bangku pemain, semua tim yang akan bertanding sudah berkumpul, lalu Kyungsoo melihatnya, sosok Kai berdiri disisi lapangan dengan seragam tim warna hitam–putihnya bersama Sehun dan timnya. Segaris senyum tercipta dibibir hatinya, kemudian tanpa sengaja Kai menoleh kearahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian berlalu melakukan pemanasan bersama yang lain.

Oh! Tuhan! Lelaki itu sangat tampan.

Peluit tanda mulainya permainan berbunyi, sorakan penonton yang rata–rata juga gadis sekolah menengah sepertinya terdengar keras memecah telinga. Kyungsoo juga sesekali bersorak, apalagi saat Kai dan timnya bergilir turun untuk bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat jam terlewati tanpa terasa dan kini tiba pada pertandingan Final. Seirin melawan Yejin! _Well_ , Chanyeol dan timnya berhasil melewati pertandingan dengan mudah sampai mereka tiba dipuncak sejauh ini. Ada sekitar lima belas sekolah yang tergabung, namun hanya dua terbaik yang berhak masuk kepertandingan final.

" _Yo man_! Kita pasti menang." Bobby mengangkat tangan kanannya keudara dengan semangat yang diangguki oleh pemain lainnya, _shooter_ Seirin itu nampaknya sedang bersemangat. Peluit tanda bermain berbunyi, dan mereka harus bersiap melawan Yejin untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Chanyeol memberi komando memasuki lapangan. Mereka ber-empat, Chanyeol, Sehun, Bobby, dan Hanbin sudah melangkah memasuki lapangan meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam ditempat, merasakan ketidak hadiran sahabatnya, barulah Sehun sadar dan berhenti, menoleh kebelakang.

"Hoi, Kai! Ayo!" panggil Sehun keras dan Kai tersentak kecil. Lelaki itu kemudian bergegas menyusul teman–temannya kelapangan. Mata tajamnya berpendar keseluruh penjuru lapangan, meneliti kebangku penonton dan menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah melambai dengan semangat kearahnya. Meski hari sudah malam, namun dengan penerangan dari lampu–lampu lapangan yang cukup terang, lelaki itu masih mampu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. Sangat manis!

Oh!

Kai menyentuh dadanya, otaknya berfikir luar biasa keras. Kyungsoo itu sempurna. Manis, bertubuh mungil, baik, sopan dan sederhana. Ahya, jangan lupakan juga jika dia itu adalah gadis pintar. Lalu apa lagi? Itu sempurna.

Peluit berbunyi dan bola dilemparkan ditengah–tengah lapangan, Chanyeol melakukan lompatan tinggi merebut bola dan tim Seirin mulai melakukan _Defense_. Pertandingan berjalan sengit dan cukup menengangkan. _Well_ , meski Yejin bukan sekolah yang masuk List Nasional, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol dan timnya tidak boleh meremehkan mereka.

' _Shoot!'_

Bobby mengoper bola kearah Kai dan lelaki tan itu langsung melakukan _jump shoot_ dan poin tercetak dipapan besar sisi lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan berakhir saat peluit berbunyi, semua menatap kearah papan skor dan bersorak keras saat mendapati Seirinlah yang menjadi pemenang. Kai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, mengusap dahi serta wajahnya yang penuh oleh keringat. Hah! 120 – 98! Entah sengaja atau bagaimana, Sehun terus melempar bola kearahnya hingga delapan puluh persen skor kemenangan mereka adalah hasil _shoot_ milik Kai. Dibangku penonton, Luhan langsung berlari turun kelapangan memeluk Sehun yang langsung memutar–mutar tubuhnya. Baekhyun juga sama, gadis kecil itu kini sudah ada digendongan milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dengan pipi merona merah. Ah, bahagianya Luhan dan Baekhyun. Gadis manis dengan mata bulatnya itu turun kelapangan dengan santai namun canggung, berfikir pasti menyenangkan jika menjadi Luhan atau Baekhyun seperti saat ini, ikut berbahagia atas kemenangan pacarnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Menyedihkan sekali sih kamu Kyungsoo! Tidak ada yang akan memelukmu saat ini. Pacar saja tidak punya. Karna sibuk memikirkan nasib meyedihkannya, kini langkah Kyungsoo tanpa sadar sudah ada dua meter didepan Kai yang kini menatap intens kearahnya.

"Kai," panggilnya pelan dengan senyum manis. "selamat ya, kau hebat." pujinya dengan tulus. Kai diam, berjalan mendekat menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Sesaat posisi itu membuat Kyungsoo berdebar gugup, ah.

Kai sudah memutuskan dalam hati, dia juga sudah membuat kepastian saat melakukan _jump shoot_ tadi. Kyungsoo sempurna dan Kai tak bisa menolak pesona gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo," Kai memanggil dengan nada rendah, menatap lekat bola mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu jadi menunduk, gugup dan malu. Namun telunjuk Kai mengangkat dagunya, membuat wajahnya mendongak dan saat itulah jantung Kyungsoo rasanya hendak meledak saat Kai menciumnya tepat dibibir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tertarik padamu, tapi aku juga belum yakin apakah aku mencintaimu. Makadari itu tolong bantu aku mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan ini Kyungsoo.." Kai berbisik pelan, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Kyungsoo yang wangi, mendekap gadis mungil itu erat–erat.

"Perasaan ini membuatku gila."

Kyungsoo diam, tak berkutik. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Setelah ciuman panas yang mendadak, dan sekarang apa yang lelaki itu katakan? Menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh! Ayolah.

"Kai.."

"Aku tahu kau pasti belum punya jawabannya saat ini Kyungsoo,"

"Kai,"

"Jangan memaksa Kyungsoo. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak."

"Kai." lelaki tan itu kemudian menunduk, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku juga tertarik padamu, sejak awal. Saat kau menemaniku dihalte malam itu." Kai terdiam, namun reaksinya bekerja cepat, kedua tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo erat.

"Itu artinya–"

"Ya." Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum dengan cantik. "aku mau membantumu mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu."

"Jadi kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

 _Prok!_

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka masih berada dilapangan dan ada banyak pasang mata yang menjadi saksi _kejadian_ barusan. Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang kemudian berpelukan dengan senang.

"Yes. Mereka jadian Sehunnie,"

"Ya." balas Sehun mengecup pipi gadisnya sayang. "aku senang karna Kai akhirnya _move on_."

Akhirnya! Usaha keduanya untuk menjodohkan mereka berhasil.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tzuyu!" gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dipanggil itu melambai, berlari kecil menuju pinggir lapangan basket dimana seseorang tengah menunggunya disana.

"Kai, aku membawa pesananmu." gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan logo restoran ayam yang cukup terkenal dengan senyum lebar. Kai menerimanya dengan senyum manis. Meski ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa makanan itu bukanlah buatan Tzuyu sendiri, namun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala pacarnya dengan lembut.

Tzuyu, gadis manis asal Taiwan yang sudah satu bulan lebih ini menjadi pacarnya. _Well_ , Kai adalah tipe lelaki yang –sekali jatuh cinta– maka akan selalu menyayangi gadis itu bagaimanapun keadaannya, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Tzuyu. Kai menyayangi gadis ini, sehingga andaipun dia berharap jika gadisnya itu membuatkan makanan langsung dengan tangannya namun Tzuyu tak bisa melakukan itu, Kai akan tetap menyayangi gadis itu.

"Kau akan menemaniku latihan kan?" Tzuyu nampak bimbang, mata gadis itu sempat berpendar sejenak sebelum memasang wajah bersalah.

"Maaf Kai, ibu memintaku pulang cepat karna menyuruhku menemaninya pergi belanja. Tak apa kan?" sejenak Kai mengerang kecewa, namun lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oke." ucapnya menciup pipi Tzuyu dan membiarkan gadis itu berlalu, lelaki itu tersenyum kecut lalu tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap jaket Tzuyu yang tak sengaja tertinggal diatas kursi tunggu. Ck, anak itu ceroboh sekali. Kai lalu menyimpan bekal pemberian Tzuyu kedalam tas sebelum berlari keluar lapangan indoor menyusul gadisnya yang mungkin belum jauh. Lelaki itu melewati lorong sekolah, menatap kesana kemari mencari sosok gadisnya. Apa Tzuyu kembali kekelasnya? Ah, mungkin. Kai lalu berlari menaiki lantai dua dimana kelas Tzuyu berada, dengan senyum lebar dia membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan menemukan pacarnya itu,

Ya menemukan Tzuyu, sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. _Didepan matanya_. Alasan ingin pergi menemani Ibu berbelanja hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Kai diam, tak bereaksi saat pasangan yang sedang tertangkap basah bermesraan itu salah tingkah. Tzuyu nampak gugup, gadis itu bangkit lalu mendekati Kai dengan wajah takut.

"Kai.. tolong dengarkan dulu,"

"Jaketmu tertinggal," Kai mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, mengembalikan jaket gadis itu dengan ekspresi biasa, seolah dia tidak melihat apa yang baru saja pacarnya itu lakukan. Saat Kai hendak berbalik, gadis itu sempat menahan lengannya.

"Kai, tunggu–"

"Tolong lepas, dan..jangan hubungi aku lagi."

"Tapi Kai,"

"Tzuyu!" Kai menatap gadis itu datar, tak ada ekspresi sakit diwajah lelaki itu, namun Tzuyu cukup paham jika jauh didalam hatinya lelaki itu pasti kecewa, gadis itu lalu menatap Jooheon yang hanya mengangguk padanya.

"Kai,"

"Bisa aku pergi sekarang?" Tzuyu mendongak, menatap tepat kearah manik kelam lelaki itu, gadis itu lalu mundur dan mengangguk, tak berani bicara apapun karna dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu saja sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf."

Tzuyu ketahuan berhianat dan Kai telah memutuskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bersorak saat Rakuzan keluar sebagai pemenang, gadis itu kemudian melambai penuh semangat pada sosok kakaknya yang kini tengah berdiri diatas panggung tangga pertama dengan tropy kemenangan ditangannya.

"Sehun kalah. _Gege_ mu itu memang kasar jika bermain basket." Luhan, sepupu Wu bersaudara itu merengut disisi Kyungsoo yang terkikik, kedua gadis manis itu lalu membawa pandangan kearah lapangan dimana para pemain berkumpul. Luhan menatap kearah tim dengan baju hitam–putih tersebut, tim Seirin dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Tapi aku tetap bangga kok pada Sehun." lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh, merangkul sahabat sekaligus sepupu tersayangnya itu, matanya ikut memperhatikan sosok Sehun, namun tak lama dan tanpa sengaja, maniknya terpaut pada seseorang.

Leleki tegap berkulit coklat serta rambut keperakan dengan seragam tim yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Dia siapa?" tanyanya tertarik, Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan menemukan siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Yang bernomor punggung 88 itu?"

"Ya."

"Teman Sehun." jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia juga tahu jika lelaki itu teman Sehun, mereka kan satu tim. Aish! Lulu!

"Aku juga tahu! Maksudku siapa nama lelaki itu!" ucap Kyungsoo sebal. Luhan menyeringai, menatap jahil pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya ya?"

"Uh? Ti–tidak kok." ucap Kyungsoo yang tentu bohong karna jauh didalam hatinya dia sudah mengagumi lelaki berahang tegas itu hanya dalam satu kali lihat. Ah! Pemain basket tampan, sesuai tipenya sekali.

"Kai. Namanya Kim Kai, sahabat Sehun. Puas?"

"Jadi namanya Kai?" Kyungsoo bergumam, masih membawa pandangan kearah lelaki berambut perak bernama Kai itu dengan senyum lebar terkembang dibibir hatinya. Kim Kai..Kai, Kai.

"Dia hebat. Kau lihat tidak tadi dia mencetak skor paling banyak, dia terlihat keren saat melakukan _dunk._ " lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Tapi dia itu bersekolah di Seirin, jangan lupakan jika dia itu rival gegemu." ucapan Luhan langsung membuat senyum Kyungsoo luntur, gadis itu lalu membawa pandangan kearah gegenya yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengambil foto bersama para gadis penggemarnya. Dia menghela nafas. Benar juga! Rakuzan dan Seirin adalah musuh. Bahkan Luhan tidak memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Sehun pada Kris, bisa–bisa lelaki itu akan melarangnya mentah–mentah. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri yang juga tertarik dengan si perak Seirin itu? Pasti Kris akan marah.

"Lalu bagaimana eonni?"

"Ya jangan beritahu gegemu. Satu–satunya cara hanyalah dengan merahasiakan semuanya. Jangan sampai gegemu tahu jika kau tertarik pada salah satu anak Seirin atau dia akan melarangmu. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo merengut, namun tak urung mengangguk memahami kalimat sepupunya itu.

"Baik eonni."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo sepupuku itu?" Sehun berhenti mengunyah burgernya demi menatap pacar manisnya itu sejenak.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tertarik pada Kai." jawab Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan bibir tipisnya.

"Itu bagus, Kai juga sedang jomblo setelah putus dari Tzuyu." sahut Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Itu bagus!" pekik Luhan heboh dan membuat beberapa pasang mata di café itu menatap _ilfeel_ kearahnya, pengecualian bagi Sehun karna lelaki itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa imut itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita jodohkan mereka berdua? Kasihan juga Kyungsoo yang selalu sendiri setiap _weekend_ , aku ingin sekali melihatnya berkencan." Luhan bersemangat, bahkan saking bersemangatnya, gadis itu sampai mengabaikan Ice Cream Greentea diatas meja yang notabe adalah favoritnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Wu_ itu?"

"Kris?"

"Hm."

"Um..kita rahasian saja, nanti setelah waktunya tepat, kita baru memberitahukannya. Bagaimana Sehunnie?"

"Oke." ucap Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar, memeluk lengannya manja seperti anak kucing dan Sehun suka itu. Dia mendapat dua manfaat sekaligus,

Satu, membuat pacarnya senang.

Dan dua, membantu sahabatnya yang jomblo dan terkena serangan _broken heart_ itu mendapat tambatan hati lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengintip dicelah pagar lapangan dimana seorang lelaki tengah bermain basket seorang diri disana. Mata bulat gadis itu berbinar, kemudian dengan senang menarik sebuah senyum lebar dibibir hatinya.

"Tampan," bisiknya. Cukup lama dia berdiam diri disana hanya untuk menatap lelaki tegap berkulit coklat itu bermain basket sampai matahari terbenam dan sosok _bintang lapangan_ itu menghentikan acara bermainnya. Kyungsoo melihat sosok itu selesai bermain dan bersiap–siap pergi, segera gadis itu berlari kecil menuju halte dekat sana untuk melaksanakan _rencana_ seperti yang Luhan katakan, dengan senyum manis dia berdiri disana dan menunggu dengan berdebar sampai tak berapa lama kemudian sesuatu yang terlempar mengenai lengannya.

"AWH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian semua bebas memesan apapun! Kai yang akan membayar semua tagihan!"

"WOA! Benarkah?" Bobby bertanya semangat pada Kai yang hanya mendecak malas, lalu lelaki dengan gigi seperti kelinci itu langsung menyambar buku menu dan memesan apapun kesukaannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, menepuk bahu lelaki tan itu prihatin. Prihatin jika dompet lelaki tan itu akan menipis nantinya.

"Oh ya, _by the way_! Selamat karna sudah jadian ya," Bobby menunjuk gadis disisi Kai sebelum fokus lagi pada buku menunya. Hanbin dan beberapa anggota tim cadangan juga mengangguk. "jadi kau harus membayar semua tagihan sebagai pajak jadian. OK?" lanjutnya.

"Bangsat kau Park!" Chanyeol hanya cuek, lalu dengan senang dia memesan makanan untuk dirinya juga untuk Baekhyun. Semua sudah berkumpul disebuah restoran kecil tak jauh dari tempat pertandingan. Merayakan kemenangan tim Seirin atas lima puluh juta won yang langsung disumbangkan kesebuah panti asuhan, serta pajak jadian Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ya! Kedua manusia itu sudah resmi jadian setelah pertandingan berakhir dan Sehun yang melihat itu mengusulkan untuk mengajak teman–teman satu tim untuk makan gratis, tentu saja Kai yang menjadi boss malam ini.

"Aku mau mie ini, steak ini..ini..dan ini." Luhan memekik senang, menunjuk–nunjuk gambar makanan yang dia suka di buku menu, membuat Sehun terbahak karna melihat ekspresi Kai yang tengah mendelik saat ini. Kai mengumpat dalam hati, merutuki sifat rakus teman–temannya sebelum beralih menatap gadis mungil nan manis yang duduk dengan malu–malu disebelahnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa hm?" tanyanya lembut meletakkan buku menu didepan meja Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sempat mengedip dengan gugup dan merona malu.

"Um," dia nampak berfikir dengan ekspresi imut sebelum berguman.

"Nasi goreng, kimbab, sosis panggang dan jus melon." sahutnya dengan senyum manis. Kai tersenyum, tanpa sadar mengusap kepala kecil kekasih barunya tersebut.

"Tidak mau memesan yang lain seperti mereka?" ucap Kai penuh tekanan diakhir kalimat, berniat menyindir teman–temannya yang rakus. Tapi sayangnya yang disindir tidak peka dan sibuk dengan buku menu yang bersiap menguras habis dompetnya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggelang. "itu sudah cukup!" ucapnya pelan dan Kai menemukan satu fakta selain cantik dan pintar dalam diri Kyungsoo, dia sederhana.

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya bersama Luhan sambil mengobrol kecil saat dia merasakan sebuah getaran kecil di saku blazzernya, segera gadis bermata bulat itu meraih ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana, dia tersenyum manis, itu pesan dari Kai.

' _Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu ya!'_

"Hem, kau melupakanku mentang–mentang sudah punya pacar baru!" Luhan disampingnya langsung merengut, menghentakkan kaki mungilnya sebal sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Kai akan menjemputku!"

"Cih, jadi sekarang aku pulang naik bus sendiri begitu?" Luhan mengembungkan kedua pipinya imut dan Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

"Kau kan bisa meminta Sehun menjemputmu eonni."

"Dasar! Yasudah, aku pulang sendiri saja. Baik–baik ya bersama Kai, jangan macam–macam." ingat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Apa tidak apa–apa aku bersama Kai? Maaf ya eonni harus sendiri."

"Hah! Meski tidak rela, tapi tidak apa–apalah. Sekali–kali kau merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya dijemput saat pulang sekolah oleh pacarmu. Haha. Sudahya, ppaii.." Luhan melambai dengan senyum mengejek sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya memekik sebal mendengar ejekan Luhan. Hya, mentang–mentang ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo pacaran, seenak jidat saja mengatainya. Kyungsoo merengut, namun tak lama dia kembali tersenyum membayangkan sosok Kai yang sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang sana. Kyungsoo kembali melangkah ceria saat ponselnya kembali bergetar, kali ini lebih lama dan itu tandanya ada panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mendapati nama kakaknya disana.

"Hallo gege?"

"Hai Kyungsooku, kau sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Sudah gege, ini mau pulang."

"Mau kujemput?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. Menjemputnya? Memang gegenya sudah pulang dari seminarnya di Busan?

"Gege sudah pulang ya?"

"Um, satu jam yang lalu dan aku sedang _free_ dirumah, mau kujemput? Aku akan kesana." Kyungsoo langsung teringat Kai, gadis itu sontak panik bukan main. Bagaimana jika Kris dan Kai nanti bertemu jika sama–sama pergi menjemputnya? Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Ti–tidak usah ge, aku sudah menunggu bus kok. Gege istirahat saja dirumah." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menjadi gugup. Ada decakan dari sebrang sana sebelum terdengar tawa renyah khas kakaknya.

"Oke, hati–hati ya. Tumben sekali kau tidak mau kujemput. Biasanya kau selalu merengek minta dijemput." _karna sekarangkan aku sudah punya pacar yang akan menjemputku_ , jerit Kyungsoo bahagia dalam hati.

"Cepat pulang. Gege membawa banyak oleh–oleh untukmu."

"Benarkah? Yes! Baik ge, istirahat ya. Sampai jumpa dirumah," Kyungsoo menutup panggilan dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku blazzer, dengan senyum lebar dia kemudian melangkah ceria keluar pintu gerbang dan menemukan Kai sudah berada disana, duduk menunggu diatas motornya.

"Hai.." sapa Kyungsoo dengan rona malu dipipi gembulnya.

"Hai manis," Kai memberikan satu kecupan manis dipipi kirinya, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat dan kebetulan melihat adegan manis itu menjerit iri. Kyungsoo semakin merona, mencubit kecil pinggang lelaki itu karna merasa malu.

"Pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu naik keboncengan belakang motor lelaki itu, dan kali ini sebuah helm berwarna biru dengan gambar pororo berada dikepalanya yang kecil. Ya! Kai sengaja membelikan helm itu khusus untuk Kyungsoo. Kedua manusia itu lalu menembus jalanan kota yang ramai hingga beberapa menit kemudian motor sport itu sampai didepan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo yang kebetulan terbuka. Kyungsoo segera turun, melepas helmnya dan memberikan itu pada Kai.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya dengan senyum manis. Kai mengangguk, melirik kearah rumah Kyungsoo yang terlihat nyaman dan asri tersebut.

"Tidak menyuruhku mampir? Kurasa aku ingin masuk sekarang." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung panik. Tidak, Kris kan sedang ada dirumah. Bagaimana jika Kai bertemu dengannya? Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kedua rival itu bertemu. Kyungsoo langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dia harus memberikan alasan apa?

"Aku tidak boleh masuk ya?" Kai yang melihat ekspresi pacarnya berucap, menaikkan satu alisnya menatap ekspresi gadis itu lekat.

"Bu–bukan begitu, hanya saja..aku..aku,"

"Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Kai pura–pura sedih dan Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak karna merasa bersalah.

"Bukan begitu. Kai, aku hanya belum siap..aku, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menunduk bersalah dan Kai diam–diam tertawa. Lelaki itu mengusap kepala pacarnya yang tertunduk dengan gemas.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih!" ucapnya gemas hendak menggigit Kyungsoo mentah–mentah. Lelaki itu memakai kembali helmnya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, jangan sedih." Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap sebal kearah Kai yang masih tertawa. Aa, dia barus saja dipermainkan.

"Sudah ya, nanti malam aku akan menelfonmu. Sampai jumpaa.." lelaki itu lalu memacu motornya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela nafas lega. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah lalu memasuki rumahnya dan kebetulan bertemu dengan kakaknya dipintu.

"Gege!" pekiknya riang sebelum berhambur memeluk kakak tiangnya tersebut. Seminggu tak bertemu dengan kakaknya membuat Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya. "mana oleh–olehku?" tuntutnya imut dan reaksi Kris hanya kekehan pelan.

"Aku mendengar suara motor tadi, apa kau pulang diantar seseorang?" mata Kyungsoo sempat berputar gugup sebelum memasang pose yang natural.

"Tidak kok, aku kan naik bus ge." balasnya mengangkat bahu. Kris sempat menaikkan dahi mulusnya sebelum tersenyum mengacak gemas rambut adiknya yang langsung protes.

"Mungkin hanya kendaraan yang kebetulan lewat ya,"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan ceria menuju lapangan tempat dimana Kai bersama teman–temannya berlatih basket. Ditangan gadis itu ada dua buah kotak bekal. Satu berisi irisan lemon dan satunya berisi sandwich buatan tangannya sendiri. Irisan lemon bisa membangkitkan kembali stamina yang habis saat bermain basket. Gadis itu lalu mengintip dicelah pagar lapangan dan menemukan pacarnya sedang bermain didalam sana, segera gadis itu masuk dan berjalan riang menuju bangku disisi lapangan tempat Luhan dan Baekhyun berada, kedua gadis itu melambai kearahnya dan Kyungsoo balas melambai.

Hari ini adalah satu bulan mereka jadian, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan datang diam–diam dan membuatkan Kai makanan special sebagai hadiah saat lelaki itu latihan. Sebulan mereka pacaran sekaligus waktu dimana Kyungsoo mampu menyembunyikan hubungannya dari Kakaknya, Kris. Entah sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan mampu menutupi rahasia ini, namun suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo harus mengatakan hal jujur ini pada Kris. Pasti!

Dan jika kalian bertanya bagaimana hubungannya mereka? Maka Kyungsoo akan menjawab dengan semangat bahwa hubungan mereka baik–baik saja, sangat baik malah. Kai lelaki yang _gentle_ dan romantis meski kadang kala lelaki itu tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Kai rajin menjemputnya pulang sekolah, mengirim pesan setiap pagi dan memberi ucapan selamat malam sebelum tidur. Mengajaknya kencan setiap _weekend_ dan kadang kala Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menemani lelaki itu berlatih basket atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman–teman timnya yang lain. Kyungsoo cukup bahagia menjalani hubungannya dengan Kai selama dia bisa menyembunyikannnya dari Kris dan pandai membuat alasan tidak ingin dijemput oleh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika datang? Kita kan bisa berangkat bersama." itu protes Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah tawa cantik dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lalu menunjuk sesuatu ditangan Kyungsoo dan bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bekalnya.

"Ya."

"Bekal untuk Kai," sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan menunduk setelahnya saat Luhan hanya berdehem dan pura–pura terbatuk. Peluit dilapangan berbunyi dan para lelaki dilapangan bubar menuju bangku istirahat. Kai sempat kaget melihat pacarnya datang, segera lelaki itu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang melambai imut.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya senang dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, gadis itu lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal buatannya pada Kai.

"Apa ini?" Kai mengangkat alisnya, menerima dua kotak bekal bergambar pororo berhelm biru yang imut sekaligus dari Kyungsoo. Dia lalu membawa pacarnya menyingkir sedikit menjauh dari teman yang lainnya.

"Buka." Kai mengangkat bahu kemudian membuka kotak bekal dari Kyungsoo. Satu kotak berisi irisan lemon yang segar sementara satu kotak lagi berisi sandwich yang terlihat lezat.

"Wow, kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Kai sempat terdiam menatap gadis didepannya takjub. Wow! Mimpi kecilnya mendapatkan bekal buatan langsung dari pacarnya menjadi kenyataan. Lelaki itu mengedip dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang mengangguk malu. Ah, Kyungsoo lebih sempurna dari Tzuyu, gadis yang dia harapkan bisa membuatkannya makanan buatan sendiri. Rasa cintanya pada gadis bermata bulat ini semakin besar saja.

"Boleh kumakan?"

"Tentu." Kai mengambil sepotong sandwich keju itu lalu melahapnya dalam satu gigitan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat, menunggu reaksi Kai yang sedang mengunyah itu dengan tidak sabar. Kai bergumam pelan sebelum menatap Kyungsoo bahagia, astaga ini enak sekali.

"Enak." Kai tersenyum senang lalu kembali membawa potongan sandwich lain kemulutnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karna Kai menyukai makanan buatannya. Gadis manis itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink yang manis, mengangkat tumitnya untuk mengusap sudut bibir pacarnya yang terkena remah sandwich. Ah.. Kyungsoo, tak tahukan bahwa Kai tengah meledak dalam rasa bahagianya saat ini?

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kai tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo tertawa cantik sebelum mengecup bibir Kai ringan.

"Ini hadiah satu bulan kita jadian, aku mencintaimu Kim Kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari sabtu dan Kris pulang kerumah lebih awal, lelaki itu memasuki kediamannya yang terlihat sangat sepi. Papa dan Mamanya tentu saja masih bekerja, tapi dimana adik kecilnya itu? Kris memanggil–manggil sosok adik manisnya tersebut, namun tak ada sahutan menandakan bahwa gadis bermata bulat bak burung hantu itu belum pulang dari sekolahnya. Si lelaki pirang mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya untuk ganti baju. Selang beberapa menit lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan ponsel ditelinga, menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Mau kujemput? Kebetulan gege pulang lebih awal," Kris berucap saat Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat panggilan dari sebrang sana, dahi mulus lelaki tampan itu sedikit berkerut saat lagi–lagi Kyungsoo menolak tawaran jemputannya. Kris memutuskan sambungan dengan heran, beberapa waktu ini Kyungsoo sering sekali menolak jika ingin diantar atau dijemput, membuat Kris bertanya–tanya apakah yang membuat adik manisnya itu begitu? Biasanya, Kyungsoo paling senang jika Kris datang menjemputnya, perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang cukup mencolok itu membuat Kris berfikir keras.

Jika setiap sore mereka akan makan bersama, maka itu tidak terjadi lagi karna Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan sudah makan siang diluar bersama teman, belum lagi beberapa kali ini Kris sering memergoki adiknya itu pulang terlambat, apa yang dia lakukan? Apa adiknya itu kencan? Kris tersenyum manis memikirkan itu, astaga. Bagaimana dia tidak berfikir jika adik kecilnya itu bukan lagi anak–anak? Kris lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menatap _kamar kekanakan_ adiknya yang didominan warna biru cerah, ada banyak bingkai foto di dinding, ranjang queen size dengan sprai bergambar Pororo yang Kris belikan saat gadis itu berulang tahun setengah tahun yang lalu. Ah, Kyungsoo itu adik yang manis. Dia sangat menurut dan patuh, menggemaskan dan polos dalam satu waktu yang sama membuat Kris luar biasa menyayanginya, bahkan tak jarang dia menunjukkan sikap possesifnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kris duduk diatas ranjang Kyungsoo, membayangkan suatu saat nanti adik kecilnya itu akan menikah dan memiliki seorang suami.

Hah! _Kris, kau bahkan masih belum sempurna dalam urusan percintaanmu._ Kris tersenyum kecut, ponsel ditangannya bergetar dan dia menemukan sebuah panggilan dari teman dekatnya. Jinyoung, teman satu tim basket sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu menelfon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris setelah terdengar suara ' _halo_ ' dari sebrang. Kris mendengarkan seksama perkataan Jinyoung dari sebrang, kemudian bangkit dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Apa?" Ucapnya kasar. "Si brengsek itu bersama adikku?" Lanjutnya tanpa sadar dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau yakin?" Ucapnya dengan mata menyipit, lelaki itu lalu mendekati jendela kamar Kyungsoo, membuka gordennya kasar saat dia mendengar deru motor yang cukup besar berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya. Dan disana dia menemukan Kyungsoo adiknya, turun dari motor seseorang yang tentu saja sangat Kris kenal.

 _Lelaki berkulit tan dengan rambut perak itu._

"Sial!" Umpat Kris kasar sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lelaki itu lalu menutup kasar gorden didepannya kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dengan terburu.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya. Aku sangat bodoh, aku bahkan tidak tahu adikku berhubungan dengan _bajingan_ itu!" Kris menuruni anak tangga sambil memutuskan sambungan dari Jinyoung, bersamaan dengan itu sosok Kyungsoo memasuki rumah, gadis manis itu berteriak nyaring sebelum berhambur memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Gege!" Ucapnya manja seperti biasa, membuat kemarahan Kris yang sudah mencapai ubun–ubun itu mau tidak mau mereda, Kris selalu luluh dengan tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang kelewat manis itu.

"Gege! Kenapa diam?" Kris tersadar atas pekikan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menunduk, menatap lekat sang adik yang kini menatapnya dengan mata lucu. Si pirang menghela nafas. Sial! Kyungsoo, adiknya ini pacaran dengan Kai? _Rivalnya_!

"A..aku tak apa Soo! Hm, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah." Jawabnya ceria dan Kris sepertinya mendapatkan jawaban kenapa akhir–akhir ini Kyungsoo telah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menghentikan motornya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo keluar, lalu mereka akan pergi jalan–jalan atau makan sebentar sebelum kembali mengantar gadisnya pulang. Senyum lebar tercipta dibibir lelaki tan itu. Astaga! Baru kali ini dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat sempurna, memiliki gadis manis yang sederhana dan imut seperti Kyungsoo.

 _Well_ , dari beberapa gadis yang pernah Kai kencani, Kyungsoolah satu–satunya gadis yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Membuat Kai rasanya melewati harinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Lelaki itu mengusap rambut peraknya yang berantakan, sebentar lagi gadisnya akan keluar, hanya menghitung mundur dua menit dan Kyungsoo akan datang.

Sebuah mobil lalu menepi tepat disebelahnya, awalnya Kai acuh tak acuh dan tak ambil peduli, namun setelah dia sadar siapa lelaki yang keluar dari mobil itu, dia langsung melotot.

"Kris?" Gumamnya tak percaya, dia lalu turun dari motornya menatap si pirang yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah, lihat saja tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam khas Rakuzan itu.

"Oh, hai pengecut!" Kris melepas kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum remeh kearah Kai yang langsung memasang ekspresi tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bajingan?"

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu tertawa. "Bukan urusanmu." Lanjutnya sengit. Ada beberapa detik terlewatkan dengan tatapan saling membunuh sebelum bel Kyunghee berbunyi nyaring dan pintu gerbang terbuka lebar, ratusan manusia lalu berhamburan keluar bagai lebah, namun itu tak menghentikan tatapan membunuh antara dua lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Kai kira, si pirang ini punya sebuah urusan disini, jadi dia tidak akan ambil peduli. Matanya lalu jelalatan mencari–cari sosok pacarnya dan menemukan si gadis mungil tengah keluar dari gerbang bersama Luhan.

"Kyungsoo!" Kedua lelaki itu refleks saling menatap satu sama lain dengan alis terangkat, sementara yang dipanggil sudah menengang ditempat dengan mata membulat lebar. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti, bagaimana bisa.. dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin dipertemukan itu berada disini?

"Kau..kenapa kau memanggil Kyungsoo _ku_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"D–dia, pacarku.." Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut dengan gusar. Dia tidak berani menatap reaksi kedua lelaki didepannya itu.

"Kris, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik–baik.." Luhan mencoba menengahi, dia memegang lengan Kris dengan pelan, berharap agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kris–"

"Lu, pulanglah."

"Tapi–"

"Atau kau mau menunggu dimobil saja?" Luhan mengedip, menatap ragu Kris yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Lelaki pirang itu melepas genggaman Luhan dilengannya.

"Aku masih punya urusan, mengerti?" Lelaki itu lalu mengacak surai Luhan, membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah. Sadar atau tidak, Kris baru saja memberikannya sebuah _ultimatum_. Menghela nafas, dia menatap bersalah pada Kyungsoo sebelum berbalik dan melangkah kearah halte terdekat, meninggalkan Wu bersaudara serta Kai disana.

"Jadi, _bajingan_ ini pacarmu?"

"Gege," Kyungsoo menatap tak suka kearah kakaknya. Kai bukan bajingan!

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu gege jika pecundang ini mendekatimu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Wu!" Kai yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara, lelaki itu maju selangkah menarik Kyungsoo kedekatnya, membuat Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Kai–"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika si _brengsek_ ini kakakmu?" Kai berucap lirih, meski tatapan tajamnya terarah kearah Kris, namun Kyungsoo disisinya paham jika pertanyaan itu untuknya. Si gadis lalu menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Kai," Lirihnya. "Aku hanya takut, kufikir aku akan memberitahumu jika waktunya sudah tepat." Lanjutnya sedih. Kai menghela nafas gusar! Berita besar apa ini? Kyungsoo Wu adalah adik Kris Wu? Rivalnya! Pantas, saat dia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo, dia seperti mengenal marga gadis itu, dan bodohnya pula dia tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya diam. Argh! Kenapa dari banyaknya manusia dimuka bumi ini, Kyungsoo gadis yang dia cintai harus adik dari bajingan yang sangat dia benci?

"Kyungsoo, kemari! Mendekat pada gege!" Kris berucap, ekspresinya kali ini berubah datar. Muak sekali melihat adik kecilnya bersama si pecundang. Kai menatap Kyungsoo cepat, menemukan gadis itu menggeleng dan semakin bersembunyi dibelakang bahunya, membuat Kris geram.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak mau," Ucap Kyungsoo menggeleng–geleng.

"Kyungsoo Wu!"

"Gege, aku tidak mau."

"Dia tidak mau, jangan memaksanya!" Kai berucap dengan senyum kemenangan tercipta disudut bibirnya, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kris yang mendapat penolakan dari adiknya hanya mendesis pelan.

 _Demi Tuhan!_

Dari banyaknya lelaki didunia ini, kenapa harus Kai? Saingan terberat sekaligus rivalnya? Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas. Ingatannya kembali memutar tentang masa lalu. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di kejuaraan nasional, itulah kali pertama dia mengenal siapa Kai. _Dia lelaki kuat_ , Kris mengakui itu. Namun ada banyak hal yang membuatnya membenci sosok Kai, terutama karna lelaki itu adalah _bintang basket_ , si ambisius yang ingin sekali bersaing dan mengalahkannya. Tapi..cih, Kris masih lebih jauh diatas lelaki itu.

Kebenciannya pada lelaki itu membuatnya merasa tak suka mengetahui fakta jika Kyungsoo punya suatu hubungan dengannya, apalagi hubungan khusus seperti _pacaran_. Hm, Kris jadi berfikir untuk memisahkan keduanya. Ah, tapi itu terdengar kejam. Kris punya ide yang lebih bagus.

"Kyungsoo kemari atau gege akan marah padamu." Kyungsoo meringsut takut, menatap ragu kearah gegenya yang tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu jadi bimbang, namun setelah perdebatan panjang didalam hatinya, dengan terpaksa dia melepas genggaman tangan Kai, membuat lelaki itu kaget.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Kai, aku mencintaimu. Hubungi aku nanti malam ya?" Kyungsoo berucap sedih, lalu melangkah dengan tak yakin kearah kakaknya. Kris tersenyum menang, menyuruh adiknya memasuki mobil duluan sebelum menatap remeh kearah Kai yang terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat–kuat.

"Brengsek kau Wu!" Makinya. Kris tersenyum kecut, mengusap rambutnya kemudian mengabaikan Kai yang masih diliputi amarah, namun sebelum itu, dia sempat memberikan ancaman pada pacar adiknya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, ponselmu dari tadi bergetar terus." Sehun mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk kecil, menatap malas pada ponsel Kai yang sedari tadi terus bergetar tak menyerah sementara sipemilik masih asik bermain seorang diri dilapangan meski jam latihan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Kesal, si lelaki pucat meraih ponsel Kai dan menemukan sebuah panggilan yang sama dari ' _Kyungsooku_ ' Sehun menghela nafas, menatap kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Yeah, Luhan sudah memberitahunya apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Kyungsoo menelfon!" Sehun kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan ponsel teracung ditangannya. Kai sempat menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali memalingkan muka dan fokus bermain. Lagi–lagi Sehun mendengus, temannya itu sangat keras kepala. Andai dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu temannya itu, pasti akan dia lakukan. Tapi apa yang dia bisa? Menghela nafas, Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Kai kembali ketempat semula, memilih pergi dari sana meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri, Kai masih butuh waktu.

 _Dug!_

Bola oranye itu kembali memasuki ring dengan mulus, si pelempar terengah ditempatnya, membiarkan keringat merembes membasahi wajah tampannya.

"ARGH! SIAL!" Kai berteriak keras, mengacak rambut peraknya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana, bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo adalah adik Kris, itu berita buruk. Lelaki itu masih ingat dengan jelas ancaman Kris sebelum lelaki itu pergi tadi siang.

" _Jika kau lelaki dan benar–benar menginginkan adikku, hari minggu datang ke lapangan dan kita selesaikan semuanya secara man to man. Jika aku menang, maka kau harus menjauhi Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya. Mengerti?"_

Argh!

Bagaimana bisa Kai merasa selemah ini? Lelaki itu lalu jatuh dilapangan, tubuhnya terlentang menatap langit yang mulai gelap. _Haha_ , padahal dia baru saja merasakan bahagia.

 _Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.._ Kai mencintai Kyungsoo dan tak ingin melepas gadis itu, tapi..

"Brengsek kau Wu!" Kai lalu bangkit, melangkah kekursi tunggu dimana ponselnya tengah mengedip–ngedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mati. Kai melihat riwayat panggilan, sedikit terlonjak mendapati puluhan panggilan dari Kyungsoo serta beberapa pesan dari gadis itu yang menyuruhnya mengangkat telfon. Kai mendesah kasar, dia lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo balik, terdengar sebuah suara setelah sambungan pertama.

" _Kai, kau baik–baik saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab telfonku?"_ Kai diam, meneliti suara Kyungsoo yang bisa dia tafsirkan jika gadis itu sehabis menangis.

"Kyungsoo, kau baik?"

" _Aku menghawatikanmu. Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, kau pasti marah padaku ya."_ Suara dari sebrang terdengar lirih, membuat Kai menyesal kenapa harus mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mendudukkan diri dengan kasar. Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, gadis itu hanya ingin yang terbaik.. tapi tetap saja, kenapa Kyungsoo harus bohong?

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya dari awal?" Kai memejamkan matanya , merasa lelah.

" _Maafkan aku, aku tahu jika hubungan kalian berdua tidak baik, makadari itu aku merahasiakan semuanya. Aku tahu aku salah,"_

"Jika kau memberitahuku dari awal–"

" _Hubungan kita tak mungkin berjalan sampai sejauh ini."_ Suara dari sebrang sana meninggi, membuat Kai membuka matanya kaget karna baru kali ini dia mendengar Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada tinggi.

" _Jika aku memberitahumu dari awal, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku melakukan ini karna demi kebaikan kita, agar hubungan kita bisa berjalan baik–baik saja. Tapi kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"_

"Aku tidak berkata aku menyalahkanmu Kyungsoo,"

" _Tapi kalimatmu menyatakan bahwa aku yang bersalah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha dengan baik.. tapi..tapi.."_ Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, ada sebuah isakan kecil di sebrang sana dan Kai langsung diserang rasa panik luar biasa.

"Kyungsoo–"

" _Jika kau mencintaiku, yang kau lakukan pasti mengerti dan melakukan apapun agar semuanya membaik. Kakakku adalah rivalmu, jika kau bersunggung–sungguh, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Bukan menyalahkanku atas semuanya, aku kecewa padamu, hiks.."_

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku dulu,"

" _Kau jahat! Aku membencimu,"_

"Kyungsoo–"

" _Jangan hubungi aku lagi!"_

"Kyung–"

 _Tutt! Tutt!_

Kai mendesis pelan, lelaki itu lalu membanting ponselnya begitu saja dengan kesal.

"SIAL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima hari berlalu dengan kekosongan, tak ada acara menjemput Kyungsoo, tak ada acara kencan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Ribuan kali Kai mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyungsoo yang berakhir kekecewaan karna nomor gadisnya itu tidak aktif. Pergi kesekolah Kyungsoopun itu percuma karna Kris selalu lebih cepat datang dan membawanya pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kai untuk sekedar menatapnya.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, tinggalkan pesan setelah terdengar suara berikut..'_

Brak!

Kai membanting ponselnya kesal keatas meja. Argh! Kai merasa gila, dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

" _Yo_! Kau baik bro?" Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dengan satu mangkuk penuh ramen, saat ini jam istirahat dan semua orang menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan, namun pengecualian untuk Kai, lelaki itu hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong kedepan. Chanyeol melirik sahabatnya itu sejenak melalui ekor matanya. Ck, lelaki ini terlihat frustasi sekali.

"Kau terlihat sangat _stress_ ," Si jangkung menelan ramennya sekali sebelum menyeruput kuahnya sampai habis, bahkan kegiatan menjijikkan Chanyeol barusan tak menarik perhatian Kai sedikitpun.

"Kau yang seperti ini terlihat aneh sekali." Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue, kemudian lelaki itu bersandar dikursinya –kekenyangan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah, tapi jangan frustasi seperti ini. Ini bukan gayamu, biasanya kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

"…."

"Kau belum bertemu Kyungsoo?"

"…."

"Coba bicara dan selesaikan semuanya. Kau, Kris dan Kyungsoo, kalian perlu bertemu dan bicara baik–baik."

"…."

"Jika begini terus, kapan akan selesai? Kyungsoo menderita, dan kau juga merasakan hal yang sama karna kalian saling menyimpan rindu tanpa mau berusaha untuk bertemu."

"…."

"Hah! Aku seperti sedang bicara pada patung." Chanyeol mendengus, lalu kapten basket itu bangkit berniat pergi.

"Selesaikan masalahmu dan berhenti bersikap pengecut seperti ini. Jika butuh bantuan, _jangan melupakan temanmu._ " Lalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Chanyeol membawa langkahnya pergi meninggalkan Kai yang kini mengangkat pelan kepalanya, tangan diatas meja itu terkepal kuat.

"Sial!" Umpatan lagi. Kai lalu mendorong kursinya dan bangkit dengan kasar, menyambar ponselnya dan beranjak dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sampai didepan gerbang sekolah Kyungsoo, lelaki itu melepas helmya dan menatap arlojinya sejenak. Ini masih setengah hari dan mungkin jam pelajaran masih akan berakhir sekitar dua jam lagi. Menghela nafas pendek, lelaki tampan itu turun dari motornya dan memberi usapan pelan pada rambut peraknya sebelum melangkah yakin menuju pos satpam dimana seorang penjaga berada.

Setelah memberi keyakinan serta mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won pada penjaga, kini lelaki tan itu sampai dihalaman sekolah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lenggang karna ini memang masih jam pelajaran. Setelah mendapat informasi dimana letak kelas Kyungsoo dari penjaga tadi, segera Kai melangkah ke lorong koridor melewati kelas–kelas yang kebetulan sedang memiliki jam, beberapa siswi dari dalam kelas nampak menatapnya dengan minat. Hei, ada pria tampan dari sekolah lain yang sedang berjalan dilorong sekolahmu, itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kai menemukan tangga menuju lantai dua, setelah menempuh beberapa anak tangga, kini lelaki itu sudah sampai dilantai dua dimana beberapa kelas nampak berjajar dengan rapinya.

 _Hah!_

Kai menghela nafasnya gusar, kakinya kini melangkah mendekati salah satu kelas paling barat, _kelas Kyungsoo_. Kai diam didepan pintu, terlihat ragu apakah dia harus masuk dan mencari Kyungsoo atau kembali dan melupakan niatan awalnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

Tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu membuang jauh egonya, dia mengetuk pintu dua kali sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk. Setelah memutar knop pintu, lelaki tan itu membungkuk pelan pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk manis diatas mimbar guru. Beberapa siswi perempuan nampak memekik pelan sambil berteriak _'astaga! Arion datang kesini.'_ Sementara itu salah satu diantara mereka nampak membulatkan mata bulatnya, _kaget_.

"Permisi,"

"Ya? Kau siapa dan ingin mencari siapa?" Si wanita paruh baya bertanya dan Kai berdiri diam ditempatnya, matanya lalu beredar keseluruh penjuru kelas, mencari–cari sosok Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Kim Kai, aku dari sekolah Seirin dan aku kesini ingin mencari Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Keadaan kelas seketika berubah, beberapa gadis nampak berbisik–bisik dan semua mata memandang kearah gadis yang tengah sibuk –tepatnya pura–pura sibuk mencatat tersebut. Kai tersenyum kecut, apa Kyungsoo tak suka jika dia datang?

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kedepan kelas meminta ijin pada gurunya tersebut.

Setelah mendapat ijin dan membungkuk pelan, Kyungsoo segera melangkah keluar diikuti Kai serta siulan genit siswi disana. Kyungsoo masih diam, namun dia tetap melangkah dan membawa kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju atap yang pastinya sedang sepi, dia harus bicara dengan Kai dan mereka butuh tempat yang cocok.

"Kyungsoo," Kai membuka percakapan saat keduanya sudah sampai di atap, lelaki itu berdiri tiga meter dibelakang Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Jika gegeku tahu, dia pasti akan marah." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada datar, tidak manis seperti biasanya, dan hal ini membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka.

"Ini sambutanmu setelah mengabaikanku berhari–hari?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sahut Kyungsoo. Kai mendesis pelan, lelaki itu lalu maju dan menarik kasar bahu Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu kini berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Tatap aku!" Ucap Kai tanpa sadar menggertak, lelaki itu lalu mengapit dagu Kyungsoo memaksa agar gadis itu menatapnya. Dan saat itulah hati Kai mencelos mendapati mata bening itu sudah berkaca–kaca.

"Kyungsoo," Gumamnya pelan, luluh. Kai melepas tangannya diatas dagu Kyungsoo, beralih menarik pinggang gadis itu agar masuk kedalam dekapan eratnya.

"Maaf." Bisiknya pelan, ada isakan kecil disana dan Kai bersumpah dia sangat membenci ada air mata dimata indah Kyungsoo.

"Sayang maafkan aku, tolong berhenti menangis."

"Hiks, kenapa..kenapa kau baru datang? Aku hampir mati karna merindukanmu Kai." Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, menyimpan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sambil menghirup dalam–dalam aroma gadis itu, mengisi kekosongan hatinya dengan aroma manis yang berhari–hari ini tidak bisa dia hirup.

"Aku pengecut, maafkan aku." Kai melepas pelukannya, sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajah Kyungsoo demi mengusap sayang air mata dipipi gembil gadisnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon tersenyumlah." Kai memasang senyum tampannya, menarik kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo agar gadisnya itu tersenyum.

"Tak seharusnya aku menyalahkan dirimu atas semuanya. Kyungsoo, aku tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika kau adalah adik dari musuh terbesarku." Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun tatapan matanya mengatakan semuanya, dia genggang tangan Kai yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Gege bilang, minggu besok kalian–"

"Ya, ini adalah tantangan _lelaki_ , dan aku harus menerimanya."

"Tapi–"

"Ssst!" Kai meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir hati Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tersenyum melihat raut kekhawatiran diwajah cantik pacarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan gegemu, aku janji."

"Kai,"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo mengedip dua kali lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus." Ucap Kai, memberi satu kecupan panjang didahi Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memeluk gadisnya lembut.

"Kau harus datang, kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taruhan?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, lelaki itu kemudian melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nampak penasaran didepannya.

"Hari minggu, itu artinya besok ya." Sehun lalu membawa pandangan kelantai lapangan sebelum bergumam pelan membalas suara dari sebrang sana.

"Aku akan datang Lu, Kai adalah sahabatku. Hhm, oke aku akan menjemputmu. Ya, hati–hati menaiki bus, jangan lupa makan dan hubungi aku lagi. Baiklah Luhanku sayang, _byee_.."

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya tak sabaran saat Sehun mematikan sambungan telfon dan menyimpan ponsel hitamnya itu kedalam tas. Lelaki seputih salju itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kai bahkan tidak bilang jika dia akan melawan Kris _one on one_." Ucapnya.

"Jadi mereka akan bertanding?" Sehun mengangguk. Lelaki itu lalu rebahan dipinggir lapangan.

"Aku tak yakin Kai bisa melakukannya, Kris itukan hebat. Melawan berlimapun dia tetap kuat."

"Hei, Kai juga tidak buruk." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya buruk kok." Sambung Sehun. "Aku hanya berfikir apakah Kai bisa melawannya atau tidak."

"Jika ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan. Tenang saja," Obrolan lalu terhenti, ada keheningan yang melanda sampai sebuah pintu yang dibuka kasar terdengar. Sontak ketiga manusia itu menoleh kearah pintu lapangan dan menemukan sosok Kai ada disana, siap dengan kaus tim serta keringat yang bercucur didahinya, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah pemanasan dan siap berlatih basket.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai turun dari mobilnya saat kendaraan itu sudah terparkir rapi disebuah halaman khusus dekat lapangan. Menghela nafas gusar, lelaki itu segera meraih tasnya dan menyampirkan sebelah talinya kesisi bahu, melangkah menuju lapangan, sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Kris. Tangannya membuka pintu lapangan dan menemukan Kris sudah berada disana, bermain–main kecil dengan bola basket oranyenya. Ada juga seseorang yang akan menjadi wasit disana.

"Oh. Kau sudah datang?" Kris yang menyadari kehadiran Kai segera menghentikan kegiatannya, tersenyum kecil dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Kukira kau tidak datang,"

"Cih, aku bukan pengecut sepertimu Wu!"

"Ya terserahlah." Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sementara si lelaki tan nampak mendesis pelan, dia melempar tasnya kesisi lapangan lalu membuka kasar jaket yang menutupi kaus tim hitam–putihnya.

"Kita mulai Kris,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun dari bus tepat dihalte dekat lapangan, gadis itu menghela nafas gusar. Perasaan takut, cemas, dan risau itu menjadi satu, membentuk gumpalan kekhawatiran yang menghantam telak keulu hatinya. Bagaimana jika Kai kalah? Bagaimana jika nanti Kris dan Kai malah berakhir dengan perkelahian? Setelah berdiam diri sejenak disana, segera dia membawa kaki–kaki kecilnya untuk melangkah memasuki lapngan dimana dua orang lelaki tengah bermain disana. Yah, meski keduanya terlihat santai, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika sebenarnya kedua lelaki itu tengah bertanding dengan serius, lebih dari serius bahkan.

 _Dug!_

Bola memasuki ring dengan mulus saat Kris melakukan _dunk_ didepan tiang ring dengan sempurna. Lelaki pirang itu kemudian menatap Kai dibelakangnya dan tersenyum remeh. Dengan satu _shoot_ barusan, kini skor yang Kris cetak sepuluh angka diatas skor milik Kai. 80 – 92.

"Sial," Kai menggeram pelan dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah membasahi seluruh pelipis dan punggungnya, sementara nafasnya tengah memburu hebat. Keadaan Kris juga tak jauh dari Kai, lelaki tinggi itu juga terengah hebat. _Shit_! Meski skornya kali ini masih dibilang aman, tapi sepertinya perkembangan Kai meledak pesat dan dia merasa sedikit kesulitan mengatasinya. Tapi hei, Kris tidak akan dengan mudah menyerahkan adiknya pada lelaki ini.

"Kita masih punya dua puluh menit," Kris mengusap peluh didagu dengan seragam timnya, lalu menyeringai. "Mau lanjut atau menyerah Kai?"

"Menyerah? Cih!" Kai membalas dengan decihan kesal, lelaki itu mengusap pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangan kanan, lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Ini baru dimulai Kris." Desisnya lalu meraih bola yang menggelinding dan kembali melanjutkan permainan. Separuh tenanganya sudah habis, waktu permainan juga mendekati angka nol, sementara kekuatan Kris semakin menjadi–jadi. Meski diluar Kai mengatakan dia bisa mengatasi ini dengan wajah tenang, namun jauh didalam hatinya lelaki itu kini tengah cemas luar biasa. Bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan Kris jika begini?

 _Dug!_

Bola masuk kedalam ring setelah Kris kembali melakukan _shoot_. Skornya semakin tertinggal dan Kai tidak akan mau jika dia kalah dari lelaki ini. Cih, dia fikir dia akan menyerah begitu saja untuk Kyungsoo? Tentu tidak. Tapi, ah. Dimana gadis itu? Apa Kyungsoo sedang melihatnya saat ini? Entahlah. Kai tidak punya waktu meski untuk sekedar menebak apakah Kyungsoo datang atau tidak, yang terpenting sekarang adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Kris yang semakin kuat.

 _Dug!_

Tiga poin untuk Kai saat lelaki itu melakukan _threeshoot_ , tapi itu masih belum cukup. Dia men _dribbling_ bola mendekati ring, namun kalah cepat karna Kris cukup gesit sehingga mampu mem– _block_ perlawanannya dan merebut bolanya.

 _Dug!_

Bola terlempar mulus lagi dan Kai dibuat marah karna skornya semakin tertinggal. Kedua nafas lelaki itu sama–sama memburu, wajah serta punggung sudah penuh peluh yang bercucuran, mereka lalu mengambil _time out_ , pergi ke masing–masing sisi lapangan untuk istirahat lima menit. Kai menjatuhkan diri disamping kursi tunggu tempat tasnya berada, lelaki itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sial! Semakin kesini, Kris semakin kasar dan bukannya makin lemah, lelaki itu semakin kuat saja. Dan itu membuat Kai harus berkali–kali lipat berfikir bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan lelaki itu. Suara getaran ponsel didalam tas membuyarkan fikirannya, segera lelaki itu meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari kontak bernama ' _Kyungsooku_ '

' _Aku mencintaimu'_

Hanya dua kalimat sederhana berjuta makna yang mampu membuat Kai tersenyum tipis. Yah! Demi gadis sempurna seperti Kyungsoo, Kai akan rela menghabiskan energy serta mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dalam dirinya untuk menang, untuk memenangkan Kyungsoo tepatnya.

Waktu istirahat berakhir dan Kai sudah berdiri hendak memasuki lapangan jika saja matanya tidak menangkap suatu objek yang membuatnya tertarik. Hei, sedang apa dan sejak kapan Sehun dan kawan–kawan setimnya yang rakus itu ada disini?

"Oh, kau membawa bala bantuan rupanya." Kris berucap sinis menyindir si lelaki tan, namun respon Kai hanya kekehan kecil.

"Aku orang yang berharga, pantas mereka datang untuk mendukungku." Ucapnya bangga dan Kris nampak tak suka dengan jawabannya barusan, bisa dilihat bagaimana lelaki itu mendecih.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, kali ini Kai tak mau main–main, lelaki itu men _dribbling_ bola tak membiarkan Kris sedikitpun menyentuh bolanya, sebisa mungkin juga dia menahan _block_ dari Kris hingga setelah beberapa _shoot_ kuat, skor mereka seimbang.

120 – 120.

Kris diam dengan tangan mengepal, masih ada lima menit dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk menghancurkan lelaki ini. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum terbuka kembali dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat.. _mengerikan?_

"Jangan berani bermain denganku," Desisnya, memainkan ujung matanya keseluruh lapangan. Kris lalu melesat, men _dribbling_ bola melewati tubuh Kai begitu saja lalu kembali melakukan tembakan. Kai menegang ditempat, tak bisa berbuat apapun saat lelaki itu melewati pertahanannya dengan mudah dan lagi–lagi melakukan tembakan.

"Itu.." Kai mengguman pelan, perlahan namun pasti, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya dengan deras. " _Zone?_ " Sambungnya nyaris tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gawat, si pirang memasuki _Zone_." Sehun meremas tangannya sendiri gusar, melihat bagaimana Kris tengah bersiap menghancurkan Kai saat ini juga dilapangan. Beberapa teman yang datang untuk mendukung Kai itu nampak cemas, namun diantara itu hanya Chanyeol yang nampaknya terlihat santai. Mata lebar lelaki itu mengawasi gerak–gerik Kai yang mulai risau, lelaki tan itu seperti hendak melangkah namun seperti tertahan dengan sesuatu. Chanyeol menyeringai, dia adalah pemain basket professional disekolahnya, jadi dia paham bahkan sudah mengalami apa yang tengah Kai rasakan saat ini, karna dia juga pernah merasakannya.

 _Lelaki itu hampir sampai!_

Lalu, karna tak mau melihat teman baiknya itu dikalahkan telak dalam empat menit kedepan, lelaki jangkung itu segera berteriak dengan suara beratnya.

"KAU PASTI BISA KAI! KAMI PERCAYA PADAMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU PASTI BISA KAI! KAMI PERCAYA PADAMU!"

Kai menegang ditempat mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah bisa dia tebak siapa. Dengan bola mata bergetar, lelaki itu berbalik dan menemukan teman–temannya tengah melambai heboh disisi lapangan. Semua datang mendukungnya meski Kai tidak pernah memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini.

"Heh, kau mengharapkan dukungan dari temanmu ya?" Kris bertanya mengejek, bola matanya yang bercahaya karna memasuki _Zone_ itu nampak berkilat menyeramkan.

"Dasar lemah. Kau dan temanmu itu sama–sama tak berguna!"

"Jangan menghina temanku!" Ucap Kai marah dengan nada tidak suka, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat dibawah sana, menatap tajam sosok Kris yang kini tertawa mengejek kearahnya. Permainan kembali dimulai dan Kai mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya disini, bermain sekuat tenaga demi Kyungsoo dan teman–teman yang mempercayainya.

Kris memegang bola, lelaki yang sudah memasuki _Zone_ itu nampak menyipitkan mata, membaca keadaan lapangan dan mengira–ngira gerakan apakah yang akan Kai lakukan selanjutnya.

 _Cross over ke–kanan!_

Tepat. Kris melewati Kai dengan begitu mudah lalu melakukan sebuah _shoot_ dengan mulus.

 _Bruk!_

Kai jatuh kelantai lapangan dengan bagian bokong yang jatuh terlebih dahulu, lelaki itu terdiam, bukan karna merasa sakit, namun merasa hampir menyerah. Dia merasa sudah kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kai jatuh kedalam sebuah kolam yang dalam, bahkan saking dalamnya lelaki itu sampai tak bisa melihat bagian dasarnya. Sekeliling gelap dan hanya ada satu titik sinar kecil, dan sinar itu ada didasar kolam yang sangat jauh. Gelembung–gelembung udara muncul dari mulut dan hidungnya, lelaki itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyelam kedasar kolam, mengabaikan kegelapan sekitar. Lama berenang, lelaki itu kemudian sampai didasar kolam._

 _Tidak!_

 _Itu bukan sebuah dasaran kolam, karna disana, ada sebuah gerbang kokoh nampak berdiri dengan menjulang. Dahi lelaki tan itu berkerut, dia kemudian mendekati gerbang kayu tersebut dan berniat membuka kuncinya. Namun itu terasa sangat sulit, nafasnya juga sudah menipis, gelembung–gelembung air semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Kai tersedak, lelaki itu berniat kembali berenang keatas, namun sebuah perasaan kuat menahannya agar tetap tinggal dan membuka gerbang itu. Lalu, dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya, lelaki itu menarik kunci itu sekuat tenaga dan penuh paksaan._

 _Trak!_

 _Kunci terlepas dan gerbang kokoh nan besar itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Ada cahaya menyilaukan yang membuat Kai sampai menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya. Seberapa lama, cahaya terang itu hilang, namun tak ada hal lain yang ada didalam sana selain sebuah gerbang yang sama dan seorang penjaga yang berdiri disana._

 _Penjaga!_

 _Kai tersentak, menyadari siluet penjaga gerbang itu dengan mata melebar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai bangun dari acara terjatuhnya, lelaki itu menundukkan wajah dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku belum kalah, masih ada dua menit." Ucapnya santai sambil mengusap peluh didahinya. Kris yang melihat perubahan pada Kai nampak mengernyitkan dahi, mengira–ngira apa yang telah terjadi pada lelaki ini. Dia fikir, Kai sudah berhasil dia lumpuhkan dan waktu dua menit tidak akan membantu Kai untuk mengembalikan skor. Dia fikir juga, mental anak itu sudah _down_.

"Ayo." Kai mendongak, dia lalu menyeringai kearah Kris yang sudah membulatkan mata saat maniknya bertatapan langsung dengan manik elang milik Kai yang nampak berkilat–kilat saat ini.

"Kau.."

"Bersiaplah hancur Kris!" Ucap Kai sinis. Jika kegesitan dan kecepatan Kris tak bisa dihancurkan, maka yang harus Kai lakukan untuk mengalahkan Kris adalah dengan melompat. _Melompat lebih tinggi lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruk!_

Satu diantara dua lelaki itu nampak terjatuh dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

 _Pritt!_

Peluit tanda berakhirnya berbunyi nyaring. Kini, papan skor disisi lapanganlah yang menentukan semuanya. Kai sudah mendapatkan dua tingkat kekuatan _Zone_ nya, dia telah mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang dia punya. Saat memasuki _Zone_ kedua, dia melihat gerbang yang dijaga. Dan siapakah yang menjaga gerbang kekuatan itu?

 _Kyungsoo!_

Ya, itulah yang membuat Kai tetap semangat dan bangkit dari rasa putus asanya. Dia menginginkan Kyungsoo, dia juga tak mau membuat teman–temannya kecewa, jadi dia hanya berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang dia miliki. Ternyata, melawan Kris bukanlah perkara mudah, lelaki pirang itu kuat, terlalu hebat.

"KAI! KAU BERHASIL!" Kai terengah mendengar teriakan dari sisi lapangan tersebut, perlahan dia menatap Kris yang terjatuh dilantai lapangan dengan pandangan tak percaya lalu mendongak menatap papan skor disisi lapangan. 141 – 138.

Dia… _menang?_

"Kai.."

 _Greb!_

Kai yang masih mengatur jalan pernafasannya itu tersentak, mengenali lengan yang kini tengah melingkar di perutnya. Lelaki itu dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya memutar dan menemukan si _penjaga gerbang Zone_ itu berdiri didepannya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Kau berhasil, kau berhasil.." Girang gadis itu menangis, lalu kembali memeluknya. Kai masih diam, mencoba mempercayai apa yang gadisnya katakan. Dia menang? Jadi.. Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya? Dan dengan ini, keinginan terpendam Kai untuk mengalahkan Kris akhirnya terwujud.

"Kai.."

"Hmm," Kai membalas panggilan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman, matanya terasa berat dan pandangannya berkunang–kunang, hingga akhirnya mata lelaki itu tertutup sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh bersamaan dengan pekikan Kyungsoo.

"KAI!"

 _Bruk!_

 _Melawan Kris bukan perkara mudah. Bahkan meskipun Kai memasuki Zone dan menang, pada akhirnya lelaki itu terlalu lelah karna tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa ditubuhnya. Semua ini menguras tenaganya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Egh.." Kai menggumam pelan saat merasakan aroma panas menyapa hidungnya, lelaki itu kemudian megerjap–ngerjap dan mendapati wajah Kyungsoo terpampang didepannya. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir luar biasa, saat Kai membuka matanya, langsung dia memeluk pacarnya dengan erat.

"Hiks..Kai, kau akhirnya sadar juga. Syukurlah, aku sangat mencemaskanmu tahu.." Kai masih mengerjap, cukup lama sampai tenaganya terkumpul kembali, dia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari dirinya berada disisi lapangan bersama Sehun dan beberapa teman yang mengelilinginya. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibekalang Sehun itu kemudian menghela nafas, dia mundur dan berbalik berhadapan dengan Kris yang masih berdiri kokoh meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika ada raut lelah diwajahnya.

"Selamat atas kekalahanmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan senyum mengejek dan balasan Kris hanya decihan pelan.

"Anak itu hanya beruntung."

"Tak ada keberuntungan dalam sebuah permainan Kris, kemenangan adalah hasil dari kerja keras, bukan keberuntungan!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas sementara Kris hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oke terserah,"

"Jadi kau tidak akan melarang adikmu dengan Kai?"

"Menurutmu?" Kris menaikkan dahinya tak suka.

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan? Jangan membuat dirimu di cap sebagai seorang pengecut." Kris diam menarik nafas kasar mendengar kalimat pedas rivalnya tersebut. Lelaki pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, menatap sendu Kyungsoo disisi lapangan yang tengah memeluk Kai erat. Ck, padahal Kris sudah melarang adiknya itu untung datang kemari, tapi lihat! Anak itu tetap memaksa kesini.

 _Hah!_

Apa Kyungsoo sangat mencintai lelaki yang sempat Kis beri label sebagai _'pengecut'_ itu? Ya mungkin. Dan sepertinya Kai pun sebaliknya, lihat saja bahkan dia rela pingsan demi mengalahkannya. Ckck! Sungguh merepotkan.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku bukan pengecut," Senyum miring hadir disudut bibir Kris, lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai yang kini sudah duduk dikursi tunggu dibantu Kyungsoo. Menyadari kakaknya datang, Kyungsoo segera antisipasi dan menatap gegenya itu takut–takut.

"Gege,"

"Selamat!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Kai yang kini mendongak menatap penuh arti kearahnya. "Kau berhasil," Gumamnya lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang diam–diam menunduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kai.

"Sesuai janjiku dan karna kau bisa mengalahkanku, jadi.. aku menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu. Kuharap kau mau menjaganya untukku." Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat kakaknya itu sontak mendongak dengan mata bulat yang melebar, menatap tak percaya kakaknya tersebut.

"Gege," Gumamnya.

"Kau mau berjanji untukku kan?" Kris masih mempertahankan ulurannya, menanti Kai menjabatnya. Hening untuk sesaat, kedua rival itu masih saling bertatapan dengan penuh arti.

"Tentu." Sahut Kai tersenyum tipis sambil menjabat erat tangan Kris. Kedua musuh bebuyutan itu kemudian saling melempar senyum tipis.

"Jadi, apakah kita masih rival?"

"Menurutmu?" Kai mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah datar sementara Kris menyeringai tipis.

"Kuharap kau bisa bersikap baik pada _calon iparmu_ ini."

"Dengan begini," Kai bergumam kemudian menatap _calon iparnya_ dengan senyum miring. "Apa Rakuzan dan Seirin sudah berdamai?" Kris menyeringai.

"Yah, terserahlah _MVP_ …muda,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo berlari–lari kecil menghampiri sosok pacarnya yang sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ah, akhirnya Kai bisa kembali menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Hai manis," Kai yang bersandar dipintu mobilnya itu berdiri tegak, tersenyum tampan saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Ah, apa gadis ini berlari–lari dari kelasnya?

"Kau bawa mobil?" Kyungsoo melirik kendaraan dibelakang tubuh Kai dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa tidak membawa motor?" Lanjutnya kemudian menatap Kai. Si lelaki tan menoleh mobilnya sendiri kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka sih. Tapi.. lebih asik naik motor," Sahut Kyungsoo ceria dengan senyum lebar. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa karna saat menaiki motor kau bisa memelukku?" Tebak Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak.

"A–apa?" Gadis itu berucap malu sebelum menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah jambu dipipi gemuknya. Kai yang melihat pacarnya malu–malu nampak tertawa senang, dengan gemas dia lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang menunduk tersebut, membuat si empu memekik tak terima.

"YA! Jangan menciumku sembarangan."

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh."

"Ten–tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi kau suka kan kucium?"

"Ih! Siapa bilang?" Kai menyeringai, kemudian menunjuk pipi Kyungsoo.

"Itu. Buktinya pipimu merona."

"YA–ya! Ini karna cuaca panas tahu. Aduh, panas." Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah langsung berlagak sok kepanasan, mengusap dahinya yang bahkan tak berpeluh. Sementara Kai? Lelaki itu nampak puas dan tertawa melihat gadisnya malu dan salting.

"YA! Kai, apa yang kau tertawakan? Sekarang ayo pergi karna aku sudah lapar."

" _Waffle dan milk shake?_ " Tebak Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung berbinar dengan begitu menggemaskan.

"YA! Aku mau! Ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Tentu saja, dengan satu syarat."

"Apa? Syarat?"

"Hum."

"Apa?" Kai menyeringai, kemudian menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Ini." Ucapnya.

"Cium aku!"

"A–aapa? YA! DASAR MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memasuki lapangan bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa teman yang lain. Sore ini para gadis – _read_ ; Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang datang ke lapangan untuk menemani kekasih mereka latihan.

Pintu lapangan kemudian terbuka, namun mereka semua sangat terkejut saat mendapati lapangan telah lebih dahulu digunakan oleh tim lain.

"Oh, kita terlambat." Gumam Chanyeol. Beberapa orang yang duluan berada dilapangan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menatap siapa yang datang. Satu diantara mereka, yang terlihat paling tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang itu tersenyum, melambai pada tim Seirin yang baru datang.

"Hei, ayo kita latihan bersama." Teriaknya keras mewakili teman –teman seragam biru–putih tersebut. Kai dan Kyungsoo bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Kris, siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir makan, bagaimana?" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah keras, lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberi kode pada teman–temannya untuk memasuki lapangan.

"Do'akan aku menang ya sayang. Sesekali kakakmu itu harus merasakan bagaimana dompetnya terkuras." Kai berucap –yang tentu saja itu candaan, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya gege sudah menerima kita semua."

"Ya."

"Pergilah bermain. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

 _Chup~!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _MVP; Most Value Player_

 _Zone; adalah kondisi dimana tingkat fokus pemain sangat tinggi, dimana semua hal yang tidak berhubungan menghilang dan pemain hanya memikirkan permainan. Hanya mereka yang sudah berlatih dan bermauan keras yang berhak berdiri didepan gerbang itu, di gerbang yang tak akan terbuka dengan mudah. Wilayah yang sangat special dan hanya yang terpilih yang bisa membukanya. Tapi, kemauan keras Kai untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya membuka gerbang itu secara paksa._

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, ME-FAVORITKAN & ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI ^^

THANK'S~!

AND

SARANGHAE ^^


End file.
